Naruto at Hogwarts!
by Aishiteru-anata
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is up and Dumbledore wants a few shinobi to look after Harry and the school so here comes Naruto and the gang ready to take on any challenge they see...R&R please! Enjoy. P.S: My old pen name was Uchiha Shiyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry Potter and Naruto cause if I did…hm...What WOULD I really do then…? (Evil chuckle)**

**This is a Harry Potter x Naruto crossover. No Harry x Sakura or Harry x Hinata. No. Because Naruto's pairing belongs to Naruto, Harry Potter's pairings belong to Harry Potter. This story is one of other undercover missions Tsunade gave them but rather than being an undercover student, they pretend to be one of the magic schools outside in the world, participating in the Triwizard Tournament. What will happen in the tournament…? Read and find out.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: First Day, First Time, First Kiss.**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, the silver haired, copy ninja, sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts express, head that perverted book of his in front of him, while Yuuhi Kurenai and Maito Gai sat across of him, discussing something that he, himself don't want to know about it.

It was interesting to have accepted this mission while they pretended to be a school taking part in a tournament while they were actually looking out for a young boy named Harry Potter since there will be lots of other people coming in and out. It will be unsafe for the 'Chosen One' to be unprotected.

But it wasn't just him and the two other Jonin taking part in this mission. Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai was in this mission too- yes, our dear, arrogant, jerk of a Sasuke is back from killing his dear brother. And surprisingly, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro- the Sand Sibs decided to take part in this mission as well, plus the fact that Gaara was the Kazekage of Suna, he was suppose to be signing loads of paperwork at this moment which deep down in his heart, he mostly hates.

In the teams' compartment, everything was going on peacefully with Shikamaru playing Shougi with Neji, Sasuke reading scrolls with Sakura beside him, resting her head on his lap- which he didn't seem to mind; Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro talking about good pranks that should be displayed while they were at Hogwarts. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were talking about gossips between their two villages, exchanging wonderful romance life within their group.

But besides the noisy, talkative ones, Gaara and Shino were having a starring contest between themselves with Lee as their judge, saying how youthful that they could keep starring like without saying a single word.

"You know what, this getting boring, do any of you guys want to go and have a walk?" Naruto finally stood up; getting frustrated of the fact that there was nothing to do.

"I will," the sound of that voice scared the shit out of everyone because no one expected him to agree what Naruto said or asked. "It's getting bored in here; I need to get a walk before my legs start to cramp." He explained further.

"Oh, okay," Sakura woke up, rubbing her eyes. "But you need to tell Kakashi-sensei first. And watch after Naruto will you, you know how he gets."

"With all my life, you know it Sakura." She smiled and nodded at him before receiving a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, dobe. You may be the Hokage but you can't have all the time you want, you know." Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto pouted and left the compartment, following Sasuke to the next compartment to look for their teacher.

* * *

Hermione placed the Daily Prophet down and frowned. "This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or…?"

"Loads," Ron started; chewing on the packet of Droobles he just bought, "According to dad. That's what worried them so much; happened right under their noses." Ron frowned. Harry looked at him with a brow up, then lifting his hand and scratched his forehead, near his lightning-bolt scar.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar," Hermione sadly mentioned it out loud.

"I'm fine." Harry defended. Not wanting people to share his pain.

"You know Sirius would want to hear about this," She paused. "What you saw at the World Cup and the dream…" Harry thought deeply and finally agreed to it. He wrote a letter to his godfather then used Hedwig to mail it to him.

Suddenly the compartment door pulled open. "Well, well, well. I'm glad we went for a little walk after all, Goyle. We've spotted Harry Potter and his gang.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione glared the blond and his cronies whom were standing behind him.

"Ooh, touched a nerve, did I now?" Malfoy laughed at her, making Crabbe and Goyle to follow his lead.

"Get out." Harry muttered as if the sight of the proud blond sickens him- Actually, it does. It is Draco Malfoy after all.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the black head.

Harry, acted on his instinct, pulled out his wand and pointed it back at him. "I said, get out."

"Um, is anything to problem?" another voice behind them said, stopping the two holding the wands from killing each other. "Maybe you should put down your wands and talk nicely." He continued.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do," Malfoy glared at the boy; moved to point the wand at him. But before he could continue what he was about to say, a dagger of sort was at his neck.

"Continue what you are about to say to him and I'll make sure you never leave this place, alive."  
Another boy with dark hair, shaped like a chicken's butt threatened, which totally took Harry and Ron off guard.

"Sasuke put the kunai away." Naruto slowly said.

"_Demo-!" _Sasuke said in Japanese making sure other people do not understand what they were about to talk about.

"No buts, Sasuke. He wasn't hurting me." Naruto nodded to the boy. Hesitating, he slowly let him go and Malfoy immediately wriggled out of his grasps.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy glared at them all before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle tailing him like two little FAT puppies.

"Well, we'll be going then," Naruto smiled his very own signature fox grin, "Hey, Sasuke, there wasn't any action. Why did you have to stop him, I can take care of myself…." Naruto pouted leaving the Harry and the other gapping at him. NO ACTION?! What the hell was he expecting?!

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, before disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Who the hell were they?" Hermione asked, closing the compartment door.

"Don't know but did you see the way that dark hair kid threatened Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed, a smile broke upon his face.

"Yes, but he looked dangerous. I still wonder who they are and what are they doing here." Hermione explained.

"I don't care how dangerous he looked. I just know that Malfoy was stooped!" Ron and Harry clapped each other's hands. Hermione just shook her head at the boys, thinking how immature they can be.

* * *

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen -"Professor Dumbledore was cut off with Filch running in, wearing a tux as if something grand was about to happen. "Yes, what is it?" He asked the now panting man, hated for being cut. Filch immediately whispered something in his ear; something the students couldn't hear. "Tell the wait. Tell them to wait." Dumbledore whispered back urgently.

All the students looked around, whispering amongst themselves.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to hold a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore proudly announced the great news. "For those who do not know-"

Below where the students now sat, two red heads muttered a 'brilliant'. A grin now appearing on their faces.

"-the Triwizard Tournament brings together four schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear: If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint- hearted.

"But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!" Dumbledore announced before the doors of the Great Hall was once again pushed open and this time rather than meeting a panting Filch they met a group of lovely ladies in blue uniforms walking towards where Dumbledore were but not without a little performance and they took their seats in the Hufflepuff table.

"Bloody hell," Ron stared at those girls along with a few boys that the Beauxbaton girls passed.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus Finnegan said, patting Ron on the back. Madame Maxime however took her seat at the teachers' table after allowing Dumbledore to kiss her on the hand.

Dumbledore went back to the stand and silenced the wild whistles coming from the boys and continued, "And now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang!"

Now came in a group of bald guys- not all of them, just some. Their performance started then Viktor Krum and the headmaster came in.

"Blimey! That's Viktor Krum!" Ron squeaked as he passed by. And the whispers began.

"That's Viktor Krum!"

"Viktor Krum!" Students from all houses exclaimed.

"Albus!" Igor Karkroff embraced Dumbledore; like they were the best of friends then the Durmstrangs' headmaster went over to the teachers' table and sat beside Severus Snape who glared at him like he glared to everyone.

"And now I present the only magical school that doesn't use wands-"The whole school gaped. Don't use wands?! Wow… "-From Japan, Konohagakure Academy of Magic!" Then the doors of the Great Hall opened for the fourth time that night. Naruto stood there at the doorway, with Sasuke, Sakura standing behind him and the person that stood beside him was Gaara while his siblings stood behind him. Team 8, 10 and Team Gai all stood behind the lot.

Neji had his hands folded across his chest, face with no emotions; Tenten stood beside him with a smile on her face while Lee smiled at the unfamiliar faces; Shikamaru just stood there lazily with Ino beside him, her right hand on her hips. Chouji stood next to Shikamaru, right hand in the bag of chips he's holding with his left hand.

Kiba smirked at scene and patted Akamaru's head, showing his fangs; Hinata stood beside him, half of her hidden behind him while Shino stood beside her as if he was her protective brother, face emotionless like Neji- but you don't know what's actually under that jacket and sunglasses right?

The adults- Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai stood behind the lot, the cool and calm look on their faces except for Gai, though, he had a grin that was alike with Lee's, they were teacher and student anyways.

Naruto and Gaara moved forward; the Konoha gang followed their actions and moved forward too. Naruto had his fox grin on his face as he approached Dumbledore.

"Hey, that's the blond kid and the dark hair kid we met on the train. That blond kid and red hair kid looks like they have a lot of power leading their group but they look like a 17 or 18 year old!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, those boys are so hot!" a few girls squealed at Sasuke and Neji whom got closer to Sakura and Tenten, showing that they were in relationship.

"Dumbledore-sama!" Naruto went up hugging the old man. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Dumbledore greeted the energetic Hokage.

"Sorry, that old grandmother couldn't make it here, there's a lot of things happen back at school. So she sent me in her place instead since I was coming here anyway!" He bounced.

"No matter what it is, Hogwarts welcome you all." Naruto and Gaara nodded their heads and gave a warm smile. "You may seat at the Gryffindor table while Mr. Kakashi, Miss Kurenai and Mr. Gai seat at the teachers' table." The three adults nodded and proceeded to their perspective place.

"Now, since the students of Konohagakure made it here without their own transport or whatsoever, I have decided that Gryffindor will be their house to stay at the mean time." The Gryffindors cheered at the news and pride towards their house was lifted higher.

"Now, please tuck-in!" Dumbledore went back to his seats as food filled the table. The teachers talked and discussed with the foreigners' school headmaster, headmistress and the three adults while the students were digging into their food, eyeing their foreigner friends at the same time.

In front of Naruto and the whole lot appeared Japanese style food instead of the normal Hogwarts normal feast with Pudding and Pies.

"Ooh, Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "And I thought I would have to waste the ones I brought." He chuckled cheekily while Gaara helped passed the big bowl to him using his sand. "Thanks Gaara! Itadakimasu!" then crunched. "Gaara! Your sands' inside the soup!" Gaara frowned apologetically as sand inside the soup lifted and flown away inside the gourd in placed down behind him.

"Naruto, did you actually bring those Ramen cups, Tsunade told you not to bring?" Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura-chan, those were the only things I eat and I was worried I would starve to death without it." He pouted at the girl as she gave out a sigh.

"Hey, aren't you that kid who threatened Malfoy with a dagger thingy with?" Ron leaned over Harry to look at Naruto.

"Ano…that would be Sasuke, not me." Naruto explained, pointing to said boy.

"Uchiha, how many times are you told not to take out your kusanagi?" Neji glared at the last descendant of the Uchiha Clan.

"I did not take out my kusanagi; it was just a kunai, Hyuuga." Sasuke glared back.

"Come on, you guys. That's just pathetic, fighting all the time. One more time with the glares and all sorts I'll be feeding you to Gaara's sand!" Naruto narrowed his gaze at them.

Neji and Sasuke immediately, changed their attitude. _"Hai, gomenasai, Hokage-sama."_ (Other people did not know that Naruto was Hokage yet) They apologize in their mother tongue.

"Err…out of curiosity, how old are you exactly?" one red head that resembled Ron's asked. "I'm Fred Weasley, by the way, my twin, George Weasley."

"17. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, Kankuro- they're siblings. Hyuuga Neji, his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba and his oversized dog, Akamaru, Aburame Shino- Shino, what did Kakashi-sensei said about the bugs?!- Tenten, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru- Ino, he's drooling again- that blond girl, Yamanaka Ino and that big-boned guy, Akimichi Chouji."

"Whoa. And you're the headmaster or…?" Ron continued after swallowing his food.

"No, Headmaster-to-be. I'm still an apprentice." Naruto laughed.

"Wicked, hey, I wonder if Dumbledore would let George and I take over Hogwarts!" Fred said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, great, Hogwarts is dead." Hermione muttered. Part of the gang that was listening laughed at that comment Hermione just said.

"Well, I'm hurt." George whimpered like a sick puppy. Not long, Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned to his direction and there stood beside him was a small gold tower.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore started. "I'd like to say a few words: Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks…Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," Fred and George breathed.

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." A man with the looks of Hitler (no offense, I just think he looks like him) went forward, facing everyone.

But before he could say a word, a storm struck the magical ceiling of the great hall. The students all exclaimed in high pitches, screaming in fright while the ninja's stood looking at each other, thinking what to do. Suddenly, a red jet shot to the ceiling, calming the storm.

"Bloody hell, that's Mad-eye Moody." Ron said. His eyes wide open.

"Moody? Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked astonished that said man was here in their school.

"Auror?" Dean Thomas, a boy from Gryffindor asked. Without even glancing at the lot, Naruto and the gang caught every single word they said and narrowed their gaze of the man with the strange eye-ball moving around.

"Dark wizard catcher," Ron explained, "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though, these days." Now every eye in the hall was looking at him.

"_Tell Kakashi to check on him later. Dumbledore-sama did not say anything about him."_ Naruto said. A few, who turned to look at him, nodded then went back facing the stage.

"My dear friend, thanks for coming," Dumbledore shook Moody's hand while he grumbled something about the 'stupid ceiling'.

"What do you think he's drinking you suppose?" Seamus asked, leaning towards Harry and the gang.

"I don't know but I don't think its pumpkin juice," Harry replied, eyeing that bottle Moody just gulped down. Naruto noted himself to find out about the juice thingy too.

"After due consideration," Barty continued, though his voice sounded quite strain like he was hoping for someone to shout at him or something, "The ministry concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be able to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament-" At this point people started jeering at him. "This decision is final."

"That's rubbish!" The two famous Weasley twins yelled along with the others. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled at his students for making such noise while having guest with them.

"I guess they weren't too happy about that then," Hermione looked around and snorted.

Dumbledore took out his wand, tapping it lightly on the short golden tower. Just then, the tower slowly melted and a statue of a huge goblet came into sight and blue flame fluttered above the goblet. 'Ah's and 'Ooh's were heard all around the hall.

"The Goblet of Fire," Professor Dumbledore started, "Anyone wishing to summit themselves, need only write their names on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The whole hall applauded as Dumbledore ended his speech. "Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories and Professor McGonagall will escort our foreign guests to their quarters." He nodded to Naruto as they got up and followed McGonagall.

Journey to the West was hard enough but Journey to the GRYFFINDOR DORMITORY WAS HARDER. Why…? Ask Naruto.

_Flashback…._

"_Oi, dobe, I forgot something." Sasuke suddenly said, making everyone stop including Professor McGonagall. Neji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara and his sand siblings along with Professor McGonagall stood away from the stairs and neared the Gryffindor entrance with the Fat Lady singing her horrid song while Naruto and Hinata waited for Sasuke at the top of the stairs as the dark haired boy went back to get his things._

_Suddenly, the stairs moved. Without warning, Naruto fell on top of Hinata, kissing her full on the lips. Neither was too shock to move or to surprise to push each other away and when the stairs went back to the original spot…._

Do you still want to know what happened? I guess I'll spill.

"Oh, my god…" Sasuke breathed.

**

* * *

There…Chapter 1 already done. Want to know what happened to Hinata and Naruto? Well that's for me to know and you to find out but what will happen once they went inside the Dormitory? Who will be picked as Konohagakure's champion…Well, read the next chapter and you'll know. Bye. (If you want me to continue please tell me, I don't want to waste my time writing some story you guys don't like)  
**

**Signing off, **_**Uchiha Shiyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for not uploading my second chapter after you all gave me the reviews, school started here in Malaysia so I had to prepare my school stuff and tuition plans- yes, I take tuition. And I give you the second chapter. One question though, do you want Gaara and Ino to be together faster or do you want Sasuke and Sakura to go first? ANSWER ME! Well, I think that is it...THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ALL OF YOU! I appreciate it!. Enjoy the second chapter but it may not be as good as the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Ta-da!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blushes…

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata, with her eyes close, lying below him. Their lips pressed against each other. Then time took its course as Hinata opened her pupil-less eyes and looked at Naruto's blue ones. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment; it was just them before…

"Oh my god…" Sasuke breathed, looking at the pair with widened eyes at the other end of the staircase. "Ooh, Neji's not going to like this…" After hearing Neji's name being mentioned, Naruto immediately push himself off of Hinata and turned red.

"S-Sorry…I uh…the staircase…moved- I fell…" Naruto went on stumbling on his words as the others in front of them stared at them with their mouths opened.

"You know, I would kill you for kissing my cousin but seeing like this…I guess it's worth it…" Neji started chuckling. "Good for you cousin," He laughed even more with Tenten and the other girls giggling after them.

"N-Neji-n-niisan!" Hinata's cheek turned red like a bloody tomato beside Naruto, hands twisting on her ninja outfit.

"Let's just forget this happened and move on okay?!" Naruto, still blushing, ran through the crowd and followed Professor McGonagall to Gryffindor's dormitory to find people still awake and laughing all around but went silence at once when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Now, as Professor Dumbledore had said, these guests will be staying here throughout the Tournament. I hope you will, as students of Gryffindor, treat them with great hospitality. Potter, Weasley, Granger. You three will help them with whatever they need. If there isn't anything else, I'll be going now. You should all take a good night's rest. Classes start tomorrow morning." She took one glance at her house before leaving the common room.

"Hey, I guess you're going to be stuck with us for the rest of the year," Harry said, smiling at them with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"I guess so," Naruto chuckled, shaking hands with the boy who lived. "So where's our home for the mean time?" Harry smiled at him and led them to their 'home'-for-the-mean-time.

Walking up the boys' dormitory stairs, they went higher and they found a few rooms prepared for them with tags on their doors and notes saying whom will be sleeping with whom. "Um, so I guess, Naruto will be sleeping with the boys except Shikamaru and the girls will be sleeping in the other except Temari," Harry narrowed his eyes as he read the notes that were on their doors. "Shikamaru and Temari will be sleeping together in the third room," He smiled, happy to have finished dealing with this matter but soon that smile faltered. "Wait, together?!"

"Yeah, we'll be sleeping together. We just got married before we were chosen to come to this Tournament." Temari grinned and latched her arms onto Shikamaru's.

"Whoa, you guys are married?" Ron asked, "Bloody hell, you guys are just 17 years old!"

"Yeah, well, getting married at young age is very normal in Japan, as long as the opposite loves the other one, right?" No point arguing her age, Temari turned to smile at Shikamaru just to find him sleeping on his feet again and so she did the only solution: kick his legs. "Right?!" She growled at the lazy ass.

"Yeah, yeah," He put his hands up surrendering to his wife who definitely is a replica of his mother (is every Nara destined to have wives like them?), "Geez, troublesome woman, can't you give me some sleep?"

The gang just shook their heads at their lazy friend and mentally pitied Temari for having a husband like him.

"Well, thanks. We'll be resting now, see you in the morning." Naruto greeted the trio good night before going into his own room with Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Shino following him in, getting in their respective beds. Naruto and Gaara slept in the middle for safety measures while Sasuke and Neji slept on the left side of Naruto's beds while Kiba and Shino slept on Sasuke's left and Chouji and Lee slept on Neji's right. Kankuro just took his space beside his brother.

"Good night, everyone," Naruto moaned a good night before stumbling himself into darkness.

(A/N: If you're wondering why Gaara was able, well- to me- it's because Shukaku's gone and he took the liberty of training himself to sleep- don't ask me how, maybe he counted sheep to sleep- Ha!)

Before it was six in the morning, Naruto was already up without the others awake. Gaara actually found a way to allow him to sleep at night ever since Shukaku was removed from him. Naruto slowly trudge down the steps to Gryffindors common room before…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped softly.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I didn't know you wake up that early in the morning." He smiled before making his way beside her on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"No, I just can't sleep and I usually wake up this early in the morning. What are you doing so early in the morning?" Hinata, since long lost her stutter thanks to her friends, asked the blond back.

"Oh, I can't sleep though I'm dead tired." He yawned, leaning further into the couch. Hinata slowly imitated him and moved closer to him. "Want to sleep too?"

"I'll give it a try." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "You're so warm, Naruto-kun."

"You're warm too," He blushed saying that and turned to look at her white eyes. "Y-You're really b-beautiful…" He trailed off staring at her even more before leaning closer to her and her closer to him and then their lips meet. Imagine the background with fireworks and sparks. *Sigh* so romantic.

"Night, Hina." He whispered, hugging her around the waist, pulling her closer to him and they both fell asleep on the couch in each others' arms. Sweet. (smirk)

"You know, we should take a picture. This is so going to my blackmail list," a certain female blonde said, giggling.

"Nah, I say we take a picture then show it to the whole village. Their Hokage is going to married within a few months!" another certain pink-haired kunoichi said with pride in her voice while the rest of the group around the two couples on the couch laughed.

"Say, did anyone of you bring a camera?" ANOTHER brunette kunoichi giggled. The boys chuckled. "Quick, Naruto's coming to,"

"Um, one of our Gryffindor boys always bring a camera around, wait, there he is. Colin!" Harry told them unsure whether he should join the fun too or not.

"Yes, Harry?" Colin Creevey smiled showing his white teeth to everyone with a camera in his hands.

"We, uh, need to borrow that camera of yours for a little while, you wouldn't mind would you?" Harry asked him. Within a flash, the camera was in Ino's hands with her taking a gazillion pictures of the two people on the couch sleeping so close together.

"Oh, shit. He's awake already." They quickly gave orders to Colin, wanting the photos they just took by today and push the boy away as if nothing happen. Soon, Naruto twitched his eyes and raised his hands to rub it, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"You people should learn to shut up when ones sleeping and yes, that's an order from the Hokage," He muttered sleepily then turned slightly to hug Hinata closer, "Hmm…"

"Okay, that's enough and I couldn't care less if you're the Hokage or not, that's my cousin you're hugging in your sleep, now let go," Neji started to fear for his cousin and pry Naruto's hands away from his cousin's waist.

Naruto stretched and yawned looking at everyone, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh, we just came down and saw these two little birdies sleeping together rather in their own nest. Hm, how do you explain that?" Sakura looked at him as if waiting for him to answer_ her_ question.

"Well, um…I woke up kinda early this morning and found Hinata here awake too so um, we just got tired and um, fell asleep on the couch." Everyone except Neji who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with his cousin who was too close with the blond, laughed out loud. Naruto blushed a little before nudging Hinata who was sleeping beside him, hands around his waist.

"Yeah, right," Kiba scoffed before laughing off with Kankuro again.

"Hm…" Hinata woke up seeing everyone looking at her, eyes showing a hint of evilness, "W-What's going on, Naruto-kun?" She looked at her friends who were giggling at her.

"Um, they caught us sleeping together," He whispered awkwardly, Hinata's cheeks started to blush and almost immediately she started scrambling out of the couch. "Oh yeah, we have to go change, you guys wait for a little while," He nervously laugh before being dragged off by Hinata whose blush had spread throughout the whole face already.

"You know I feel kind of uncomfortable with those two together," Neji frowned and everyone immediately stopped laughing, all looking at him with an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kiba looked at him ridiculously. Then they started to laugh again. "Hinata has been chasing him ever since we started Academy together!" Shino let out a little chuckle at that, remembering how the shy princess would blush till she faints upon seeing that knucklehead.

"Our little Hinata is growing up…" Ino sadly shook her head, just only to burst out laughing again.

"Okay, this is starting scare me. Usually you guys won't exactly laugh at the same time, fight yes but laugh no, isn't it scaring you Hina-chan?" Naruto descended the stairs with Hinata beside him.

"What's scary is seeing you being all mushy-mushy with a girl!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the couple.

"Come on, dobe, you're delaying everyone, even Potter and his friends!" Sasuke interrupted, still chuckling at him and the indigo girl beside him.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto mumbled at his teammate. "It's not my fault that I woke up late, even if I did, isn't your job to wake me up to first thing in the morning?" He pushed in a little Hokage tone inside his words.

"Don't you know how to wake up on your own dobe?" Sasuke looked at him with a skeptical look.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Bastard!"

"Dead last!"

"Who are you to call me dead last?!" Naruto retort at the Uchiha, walking out of the common room with Sasuke beside him.

"The leader of the Uchiha Clan, duh," Sasuke smirked as they continued to argue all the way to the Great Hall.

"Are they always like this?" Harry asked the pink girl beside him with Ron and Hermione on his right. Sakura giggled and turned to look at him.

"Always but this is what pulls them close together. Oh you wouldn't understand- it's a long story." Sakura went back looking at the two fighting like little kids still in their Academy days.

"We've got time," Harry turned his head to glance at Ron and Hermione who nodded their heads in agreement, wanting Sakura to tell the tale between them.

"Okay, but I'm not going to tell you the full version. Sasuke was born- you could say a pureblood- and he was a happy kid who has everything every kid could ever want. He also had an older brother who loved him so much but until one night, every moment held dear to Sasuke about his brother vanished. His brother murdered his whole clan within one night, singling Sasuke out. Yes, it's sad but Naruto's worst. He had never ever seen his parents before, how they look, what their names were. Not to mention people cursed the dirt he walked on and tried to kill him saying that he was cursed and all.

"His past was terribly covered in the shadows. No friends, no love. Until he met me and Sasuke, he was never happier. He may look dense and all but on the inside, he was so happy that on one would understand even if he told them- to have someone who finally accepted him. But Sasuke had been going on about revenge for years and finally he gave up learning things in school and escaped to find power to have his revenge. Oh, that night totally broke my heart.

"I cried and begged Naruto to bring him back but in the end, Naruto was sent to the hospital for immediate surgery. Thanks to our principal, Tsunade, he was saved. We swore that once we had news of Sasuke, we would go after him and bring him home but it was all without vain. Until three years ago, he came back. He didn't get to avenge his family but to Naruto and my eyes, we knew he had found the light and came back to us, came back to where he belong.

"But that was of course thanks to Naruto. You guys don't know this but there's this special charisma of his that could change ones point of view and make them see their inner light. If it weren't for him and his darn promises I would still be a girl who wouldn't know how move on and grow up. Most of the people here whom support him are mainly thanks to him," Sakura turned to look at Harry once more, a bright, genuine smile on her face.

" Yeah, people like me," a voice said, appearing beside Sakura. "Don't forget me, Hyuuga Neji, the protégé of the Hyuuga Clan beaten and awaken by the number one knucklehead boy. Until today, I could not have thanked him enough. If it wasn't for Naruto, I may be back at home, without friends, without my cousin to look after, a family I could finally have- but if he ever hurts Hinata I'll claw his eyes out of his sockets," Neji growled.

"Wow, he sounds like a hero," Harry looked at Naruto who was smiling with Sasuke now, if one hadn't seen their looks, they may have mistaken them to be brothers.

"He is," another voice crept up behind them. "Don't forget me too. Remember that head butt he gave me?" Sakura giggled.

"Yes, I was the victim. Of course I remember. How can I forget?" She smiled at him.

"Naruto is a one of a kind. But still he's quite dramatic at times." The lot laughed.

"It seems that there are more behind to all this that you say," Hermione said, "I mean, look at the lot of you. He must have used something to convince all of you since his past was so tragic."

"No, he didn't convince us. He showed it to us- he proved it to us with his determination that once he has the power to right the wrongs, he will right the wrongs for us. That's what I like about him. He has the determination to do anything just to help his precious ones." Neji took his chance to reply and looked at the Uchiha who had his arms around the blonde's shoulder and Naruto's around Sasuke's.

"Nice story," Harry commented, thoughts of the great blonde took him off guard at first but now he had a little admiration for him. "Ah, we're here."

"Great, breakfast." Ron drooled.

"God, do you ever stop eating?" Hermione looked at him ridiculously.

"No…Do you ever stop reading?" Ron's retort and the whole Konoha's laughter shut Hermione up.

"Oh shut up you," She glared at him before proceeding inside the hall with the whole Konoha gang behind her.

* * *

**Okay! Second chappie done! On to the third, though you have to wait, ideas are not coming through my head right now, because all I'm thinking is vampires and I'm reading vampires and am writing vampires...*hiss* Ja ne, mina! R&R. I want more...hehe...everyone wants more, r-right? Hehe, don't beat me up now. (backing up)**

**Signing out, _Uchiha Shiyo_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm not exactly back yet. I just finished my 2nd term exam here in Malaysia and had the urge to give you guys another chappie. I hope this chapter is good enough for you because I have a slight feeling it isn't. Anyways I hope you enjoy this third chapter before I disappear once again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER OR Naruto because if I did the world is mine!**

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hatred Paperwork**

The Konoha gang took their seats at the Gryffindor table as they did last night. Naruto scanned around the area, trying to detect any unfamiliar chakra or people but it seems nothing had happened while they slumbered to sleep.

"Hey, there's one question I've been meaning to ask," Naruto and the gang looked up to see Ron looking at them with his mouth a little smudged with strawberry jam, "Do you wear these clothes to school?"

"Yeah, they don't really care about our fashion just so as long we work hard for our dreams," Sakura truthfully answered him.

"Cool," Ron sighed, "Why can't Hogwarts be like that?" Another sigh escaped.

"If Hogwarts was to be as said, Fred and George would have already taken over and Hogwarts will be no more," Hermione easily explained to him.

"Hey, at least you have a great Headmaster, eh?" Naruto eyed smiled at them, hands behind his head, "Huh, mine has the meanest headmistress! She would punch you all the way to that wall over there and you'll just crack over it!"

Hermione gapped at that news.

"That's because someone would always barge in her office room without permission and even I sometimes gets fed up with it," Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance as she said those words.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, you don't mean it, do you?" Naruto whined, pouting like a sick puppy who badly wants a treat.

"Do you want a punch in the head right now?" She practically yelled at him with her fist held up high in front of his face.

"U-Uh, no, no," He nervously laughed. Kiba and Kankuro left a trail of snickers for Naruto to glare at them and they immediately shut their mouths with uncontainable laughs before Naruto twitched in annoyance.

Naruto then left his friends to chat as he observed the place.

He took note of this: Mad-eye-Moody was nowhere to be seen; Dumbledore was however smiling quite brightly today with McGonagall at his side but none of that matters because (twitch) none of his teachers were to be seen!

Then Hermione's outburst snapped him from his observation.

"Ah, we're later for Moody! We should hurry!" she grabbed her bag which was at her side all the time and ushered the boys to hurry up.

"See you at lunch!" Ron waved at the gang as they nodded back at him.

After the trio left, Naruto sighed in his seat. The hall was already half emptied since some of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons stayed behind regardless the foreign feeling.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sasuke asked his friend, having a feeling that something was not right.

"Iie, it's just that…did you notice that Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei weren't here with us the whole time?" Naruto reopened his eyes to look at his teammates.

"Huh?" Kiba widened his eyes, "Where did Kurenai-sensei go?" He started turning his head here and about which was starting to annoy Shino.

"I am sure that Kurenai-sensei have a very good reason for missing breakfast with the whole school," Shino calmly replied but his answer still did not put Kiba still in his seat which made him even more buzzed about the nin.

"Yeah, we do have a good reason," The three teachers whom were missing earlier turned up at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"_So you got the info of Moody-san?"_ Naruto took caution of eavesdroppers and spoke is his mother tongue. Everyone caught up with his precaution and followed him.

"_Hai,"_ Kakashi answered, smiling as he and his two other companions sat across from their students. _"We've gotten not much but apparently there really is something fishy about that man. His name is Alastor Moody. An Auror, someone that is similar to the ranks of an ANBU, in the Ministry of Magic; recently there is some talk about him being a little mad in the head these days. _

"_Not just that, what Ron-kun said was about right. Most of the prisoners in Azkaban, their jail was placed in that place by him. There wasn't much we could get about him but he does look very cautious and suspicious too."_ Kakashi placed his head on both his hands and looked straight at Naruto.

"_How about that 'juice' he was drinking?"_ Naruto continued to ask.

"_Nothing about that yet but he has a collection of those in his room, that's all we know,"_ Kurenai answered this time.

"_I see, well, we'd just have to keep an eye on him at all times."_ At that, Naruto frowned in thought, _"Now Konoha is having its own battle with Otogakure. It will be about some time they start to attack upon our walls. We have to finish this job as soon as possible. Tsunade-baasan will need every ninja in the village to protect Konoha."_

His teammates all nodded their heads.

"_And Suna will not stand aside doing nothing. We will come to your aid if such happens."_ Gaara nodded to his first and loyal friend.

Naruto nodded his head in thanks but a question from Shikamaru really caught him off guard.

"_Naruto, what if they started the war before the job is done?"_

Naruto widened his eyes before looking down at his hands,_ "If it really comes down to an early battle, then we will leave and fight for our village. Whatever we do, our village will come first."_ Several nods were acknowledged to him as they approved of his answer.

"_Well, the battle hasn't started yet so we should stay focus on our mission now, right?"_ Kakashi took the chance to take the battle out of their minds. 'Tsunade, it seems maybe even I could not even stop them from leaving here to save Konoha when the war starts. Maybe this is their will of fire…' Kakashi shot a worried look to Kurenai as she cast him the same one.

"Well, that settles it," Naruto grinned, surprising a few of the Durmstrang students by his sudden outburst in English. _"But…we aren't here for fun. It's time we got down to business."_

"_Ah, business…"_ Kakashi grinned at his former student.

"_Hai, we should separate into groups. Unfortunately we can't use back our old teams since Hinata, Kiba and Shino each has an advantage so I'm splitting everyone up. Group number 1 will have Hinata, Shikamaru and me. Group number 2 will be Sasuke, Sakura and Shino. The third group will be Gaara, Ino and Lee and the fourth group will be Temari, Kankuro and Kiba while the last group will be Neji Tenten and Chouji."_

"What? I'm stuck with them?" Temari gasped as she found out the group she was placed in.

"Well, that's how it is. Unless, you'll replace Chouji…" Naruto trailed off, eyeing her face.

She pouted and gave him a glare, "You're mean, you know? You're down right mean." Naruto chuckled.

"But I'm not as mean as Gaara, you wouldn't want to know his original grouping," Neji and Sasuke laughed with him.

"Okay, fine!" She exhaled the air she was holding then turned on the other two in her group, "I don't want anything to happen, or else I'll punch you through those walls there, understood?" She angrily muttered to them.

"_Hai!"_ the two of them shook in fear.

"_Glad we got that settled. For now, we'll just start by going around the castle then I want both Hinata and Neji to memorize the place and draw out a map for all of us. If it's necessary to enter to one's classroom then just blab any excuse to get in, okay, let's go,_" With that, they started on with their mission, a determined expression on their face.

Naruto sighed. "Oi, Shikamaru, stop sleepwalking, I need you to start observing too!"

"Tch, troublesome…" was the lazy ninja's only reply. Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto.

"Where should we go first, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Hm…We should head out to the staff room first. I'm sure most of Dumbledore's trusted staff knows our true identity. We should start learning a few things or two." His other two permanent teammates nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well, let's start. I want to get back to get my afternoon nap," Shikamaru grumbled and in a swift move, Naruto swung his hand and held Shikamaru's neck and started walking. "Oi, N-Naruto, let me go!"

"Come on, Hina!" Hinata blushed at her new nickname and hurriedly followed the two male.

* * *

'I can't believe that I'm stuck with these two. I'm a dead person.' Temari sighed.

"No, I'm sure Hana doesn't like you," Kiba retort back to Kankuro and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"How would you know? She didn't tell you, did she?" Kankuro narrowed his gaze at Kiba and Akamaru let out a loud bark.

"No, but I'm sure she'll disagree with the smell you're carrying," He pinch his nose in attempt to keep the smell out and once again Akamaru let out another bark.

"I don't smell!" Kankuro snapped at him.

"Yes, you do, you should smell yourself," Kiba once again bite back at the other man.

"I'm going to break your little neck, you little-!"

"Shut the hell up!" Temari yelled at the both of them, causing a few students to jump in fright by her voice, "One more yap from the both of you and I'm sending you straight to Gaara's sand and I don't care whether you're Naruto's underling or my little brother!" She let the both of them go and stomped off with the two and Akamaru following her like puppies.

"I still think Hana doesn't like you," Was the last thing Kiba said before he received a punch from Temari.

* * *

Silence…

Awkward silence…

More awkward silence…

"Uh, so…uh…" Sakura struggled to find her words to break the tense situation between her teammate and the Aburame, "Where do you think we should start to patrol first?"

"Corridors,"

"Hallways," The two stoic boys answered at the same time and Sakura dropped animatedly to the floor as silence took over again.

"Okay…erm…we should just patrol both, I guess," She started walking and the two just followed her and she couldn't help but groaned out loud.

Silence…

Awkward silence…

MORE awkward-

"Okay, that's it!" She exclaimed, clutching her head before turning to the both of them, "If the both of you don't start talking I'm going to kick both your ass and punch you all the way to Naruto's feet!"

Still more awkward-

"ARGH!" she yelled in annoyance. Sasuke turned a little to the left to glare at Shino while the bug master glared back. A silent but angry conversation was held behind Sakura's back.

'Don't you dare make her angry or I'll punch you myself,' Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the Aburame.

'Bring it on, I didn't say a thing,' His Kikachuu buzzed out loud.

And Sakura stomped on and on never noticing the silent argument happening to both her teammates.

* * *

"YOSH, WE SHALL FINISH THIS YOUTHFUL MISSION NARUTO-KUN GAVE US!"

Lee exclaimed loudly which cause a few students or two to sneak glances at Gaara and Ino.

"Lee…" Gaara grumbled but before he could continue, Ino placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Lee, if you know that Naruto has entrusted this youthful mission to us then how about we quietly go through this mission?" Ino asked her friend softly.

"Okay! We shall not disappoint Naruto-kun's youthful trust over us!" Gaara pouted a little and raised his fist a little to show he might punch the Green Beast out of here if she doesn't come up with something fast.

"Uh, uh," She quickly ran through a whole lot of solutions and finally grinned, "Lee, it is very unyouthful of you to shout about our mission like that!"

"It is?" He sadly asked, "Sorry, Ino-chan! I shall not shout anymore for it is unyouthful if you say so!" He quietly shouted.

"Good, Lee, okay let's continue going around the school," Ino smiled at the dedicated young man before walking beside Gaara who was taking the lead.

"How did you do that?" He asked, "I have never been able to tune Lee out like that."

"Just use the word youthful and unyouthful," She winked at him, moving her hand to smoothen her hair, "I got this tip from Tenten and Neji. It really worked!" She grinned at him.

Gaara just stared after her, admiring how beautiful she can get.

*Sigh* I guess our Gaara is starting to fall in love now, isn't he?

* * *

Chouji smiled at Tenten and Neji and continued to munch on his chips.

'We don't really know much about the Akimichi except for the time I had teamed up with him to fight off the Sound five and most us except Shikamaru has suffered from heavy injuries. Akimichi almost died and so did I if it weren't for the Godaime and Shizune-san,' Neji thought deeply as he walked in the middle of Tenten and Chouji.

"So, where are we going to patrol first?" Tenten asked with a friendly tone.

"Hm…if Shikamaru was here he would say anywhere except the classrooms but I guess that's where Neji-san would go, right?"

Neji let out a chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess I would. You're observant for an Akimichi, Chouji-san,"

Chouji gave a shrug and munched on some more potato chips, "I guess Shikamaru must have rubbed some of his habits on me."

"So, off to the first classroom?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Neji led them down the hall.

Hey, don't you realize but…this is the only group to not have any conflict, what-so-ever, don't you think so?

* * *

Soon lunch came and the Konoha gang sat in the Great Hall with the famous trio staring weirdly at them.

Naruto had his head on the table, looking dead beat like he had jumped down from a few stories to only survive. Next to him, Shikamaru was sleeping his head off, drooling a little on the table but Hinata however was chewing on her lips as she slowly played with her food.

Beside her, a bruised up Kiba and Kankuro quietly ate their food as Temari glared at them from the other side of the table and Akamaru was whining uncomfortably at the lot.

The next weird thing was Sakura. Instead of being cheerful or dead scary, she was being double-crossed and if you looked carefully, you might notice the nerve on her forehead. On her left Sasuke was still glaring at the Aburame and so was he.

But that's not all, the last trio was…perfectly fine. They were having their lunch peacefully, chit-chatting here and there.

This was starting to concern the trio.

"Erm, did something happen while we were away?" Hermione carefully asked the group of foreigners.

"No, nothing special happened," Naruto waved her off easily but his head was still on the table.

"Naruto!" both Sakura and Temari yelled and him which cause most of the students on the Gryffindor table and the other Houses to look at them. _"Please change our group!"_ They said in their own mother tongue.

"_Why?"_ Naruto tiredly asked them.

"_Kiba and Kankuro wouldn't stop bitching about stuff and I couldn't tune them out no matter how many times I punch them!"_ Temari complained.

"_Mine however, wouldn't stop glaring at each behind my back thinking I couldn't see anything and there was this awkward silence! I can't stand it anymore!" _Sakura screeched.

Naruto stood up slamming his hands on the table causing the students to jump in fright.

"_Enough! You six will settle this own your own! I've got enough business to worry about as it is and you're complaining about bitching and stuff? Sakura, you never liked my loud noises so why would an awkward silence bother you?"_ The lot stopped and looked down guiltily.

"_Yare, yare,"_ Kakashi and the three teachers turned up behind the gang and frowned unsightly. _"It's only the first afternoon here and you lot are already fighting. Naruto, you should speak peacefully to them before yelling your head off. It isn't good for fur ball there, he might burst out you know,"_ And Naruto winced at that.

"_Gomenasai, Naruto. We should help by finishing the mission you told us to do."_ Sakura apologized.

"_No, it's my fault for lashing out on all of you. I was irritated with this afternoon's achievement; my head was thinking on the battle that was going happen and I just wanted this mission to get over with."_ Naruto quickly apologized back and the group sobered up.

Kakashi placed his hand on top of Naruto's head and smiled at him.

"_Take it easy, I'm sure Tsunade is looking after Konoha just fine,"_ With that, the three teachers disappeared to Dumbledore's side where their seat were and ate their lunch peacefully.

"So I guess everything was settled?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you guys." Naruto let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head like he did every time.

Suddenly a screech was heard and every student changed their gaze from the Konoha ninja to the ceiling to catch their owls flying in with their parcels.

"Ah, mail's here!" Ron smiled in his seat.

Harry's white owl, Hedwig flew down dropping a tied up Daily Prophet to his side and he gladly placed a knut inside a small pouch that was fixed on her leg.

"So the owls you own bring you mails and packages from your family?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah, and if you order from the Daily Prophet, then you receive a Daily Prophet every time." Hermione answered and Naruto nodded in thought.

"How about you guys, do you receive mails from your family while you study?" Harry abruptly asked them.

"Uh…well, our school is close to our homes so we don't need to write mails or stay in school we just go home," Sakura explained.

"That's nice; at least you get to see you parents every day, right?" Harry smiled a little, sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"Well yeah, except…" Everyone turned to glance at Neji but mostly glanced at Naruto and Sasuke whom frowned at the thought of family.

"Did something happen?" Ron asked out of curiosity. Shikamaru motioned for him to not ask anymore and immediately Ron complied. "S-Sorry,"

"Ah, never mind, you didn't know," Naruto heaved a sigh.

Just then a familiar screech aroused the Konoha and Suna gang.

"Taka…?" Naruto looked at Gaara with a frowning expression before noticing a few other birds followed Taka in and landed in front of Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the first letter addressed to Naruto.

"_Ah, it's from Tsunade-baachan."_ Naruto grinned a little.

"_Read it out Naruto!"_ Sakura smiled, hearing that it was her mentor's letter.

"_Okay._

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I trust that your journey was pleasant but from what Kakashi said in his report that Uchiha had already got into a fight before you even got off the train, right? Tell that brat to stop worrying about you already._

_ But aside from wishing all of you the best of health and taking care of yourselves, I would just like to inform you about the war situation. It seems that Otogakure is pushing our defensive lines and almost killed some of our chunnins that we sent out. Konohamaru was almost blast to death if it weren't for Ebisu's early noting._

_ We're getting closer to the battle each day but don't worry. I'm sure those snakes will be chased off before they can even set foot in Konoha. All I can say is that I wish for your early homecoming to aid Konoha at times like these but when it comes to helping another friend, you can't say no, right?_

_ Ah, Naruto, one more thing. I want you to help deal with this paperworks, I'm going to be staying at the hospital for a while. More injured ones are coming in and I have to assist so as Hokage you should help out the former Godaime, right?_

_ And one more thing, we're sending a few more ninja over there. No buts, they're going to be sent over and that's that. Help finish the mission ranking paperworks and send them back. Thanks, gaki. I'll see you when you come home. Say hi to everyone for me and Shizune says to meditate with Neji when you have the time. Hiashi wishes the best of luck to both Hinata and Neji._

_ Do the best for Konoha._

"_Yours truly, Tsunade,"_ Naruto ended the letter as he noticed the sad smiles and little tears coming out from the girls' eyes. _"You heard that old woman, they're fine. I'm sure they're still going to be."_ But that didn't convince him. He looked down at the letter once more and focused on the P.S Tsunade told him.

'_P.S. Read the second letter to yourself privately without any of their knowledge.'_ That really made Naruto worried and he immediately itched for the second letter more than anything.

"Ah, it seems that Baki has sent you a letter too?" Naruto looked towards Gaara and the red head nodded.

"And paperworks, same as you," Gaara sighed. "To think we were able to get away from all these papers," He sighed once more.

"Yeah, guess not. Wanna race?"

"If it makes the papers disappear then yes," And the both of them immediately put themselves to work."

"Uh, okay, are they doing last minute homework?" Hermione asked.

"No, as apprentice of the Principle, they have more jobs to finish than we do. And I wouldn't disturb them while they're trying to clear the pile." Sakura let out a giggle.

"Oh…" That cleared up most confusion in Hermione's mind.

"Finish, the genins' first pile," Gaara calmly reported and Naruto yelled in frustration.

"I hate paperwork!"

* * *

**A/N: There done! I know, I know. Not as good as the first two right? Well, you can tell me all about it in the Reviews. Hehehe, the fourth chapter will come out depending whether I have the idea yet to write it during this last week of school holidays so catch out for more if there is!**

**REMEMBER TO R&R PEOPLE!**

**Signing out, _Uchiha Shiyo_.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know it was such a long time since I have updated the last chapter. Just so you know it was just placed on HIATUS for a while. I had this HUGE examination in Malaysia- where I live in and my dad stole the computer away from me. Believe me, the pain was just unbelievable. I was practically drowning in tears. So right after the exams I started writing. Had lots of drafts for this Chap. Don't really know how to continue but I will NOT let this story be a DISCONTINUED story. I love it too much. **

**I thank all the authors out there that gave me a lot of reviews. I appreciate that you guys love this story and I find it funny how one author threatened me to continue this story on a death note. It was cute.**

**So I shall cut this stupid speech and allow you to continue to read this story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO! (Has anyone watched HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS Part 1 yet? Just so you know it's awesome!)**

**Chapter 4: The Arrival.**

* * *

The Rokudaime Hokage sat on the grass beneath the star-filled sky and sighed warily.

How he wished that this wasn't one of those war times and that it was one of those peaceful days where they would be able to finish their mission without any worries for their own village.

'I wonder what Tsunade-baachan would say if I went back home?' He asked himself and winced at the thought of the old blond punching the lights out of him for doing that.

"Naruto?" a voice approached him and stood right behind him.

"Hey, teme," Naruto greeted the former avenger, "What are you doing out here?" He turned to look at him, blue cerulean eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"I should be asking you the same thing, dobe," Sasuke smirked, however made no move to sit beside his Hokage.

"Oh, come on, it's not as if we're back in the village," Naruto whined, indicating for Sasuke to sit and the latter immediately obeyed.

The blond smiled at him before looking back at the stars.

And a heavy silence filled between the both.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke's nervousness immediately caught the blond's attention, "I...I want to ask you something..."

"What about?" Naruto looked back at the black head who was looking at anything but him, "Teme..." Naruto narrowed his gaze on him, "Did you kill someone in Hogwarts?"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed, chuckling nervously and stopped, staring straight into Naruto's gaze, "No, I didn't kill anyone. It's actually...um...Naruto, do you think that it's my fault that all of this happened?"

"You mean coming to Hogwarts?" Naruto raised a brow, confused by Sasuke's question.

"No," Sasuke sighed, "I meant, if I hadn't been so obsessed with Itachi, then maybe this war wouldn't happen and maybe- by miracle- I'd have found out that Itachi wasn't the blame for the...massacre, then maybe I wouldn't have killed him and maybe he'd still be alive and Shiyo and Nana would still be with him! I just..."

"Where's this coming from teme?" The demon container looked at the Uchiha for an answer but nothing came out so he continued, "Look, teme, the word 'maybe' is used for people who lives in the past. People that thinks that 'maybe' if they weren't born their life wouldn't suck at all but the truth is, teme, their life doesn't suck or whatever, it's just you.

"It's you that walks down that certain road of your life, you- not 'maybe' or anyone else, you. Okay, so what if 'maybe' you weren't obsessed with Itachi at all? Is anything going to change? We don't know. It's life, teme. We don't know what's going to happen, we don't what did happened if we went back in time."

Naruto smiled at his friend, "All you have to do now, is to take care of Shiyo and Nana and stand by us. Don't pull yourself away from anyone anymore. We went through shit to get you back, you know. And definitely don't push Sakura-chan away. You know what's going to happen if you do."

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the one guy he had called, 'brother' and smiled before snorting out loud.

"Cheh, since when have you become so smart, dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, "You couldn't just let the moment get to us for a while, could you?"

"Hn," Him and his one word syllabus again.

"TEME!"

* * *

Gaara frowned.

He finally got to leave Suna for once without any business purposes, not counting that this is a mission, so, he thought, how is it that this blasted pile of paperwork manage to follow him all the way to the other side of the world?

'Damn Baki,' He cursed mentally, "Curse him to hell." Thinking he had mentioned that out loud, he continued to cussed.

"Curse who to hell?" a female voice snapped him out of his angry thoughts and he turned to look at whoever it was.

"Yamanaka-san," Gaara greeted the blond who smiled and waved at him.

"Just call me 'Ino', Gaara-sama," Ino said, taking her place beside him.

"I will if you call me 'Gaara'," Countered Gaara.

Ino immediately let out a laugh and nodded her head, " Fine," she let her smile grew wider on her face before repeating her earlier question, "So who were you cursing to hell, Gaara?"

"Baki, actually," He replied, surprising himself that he hadn't tell this girl off for being annoying and in fact, she was...nice to talk to.

"Baki?" She placed a finger on her chin and made a thinking look then grinned, "Ah, he's your sensei, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and also the one that sends in my paperwork," Gaara sighed tiredly, "I wonder what's Naruto doing, running away from paperwork like that."

"Actually, Naruto finished the paperwork already, he sent it back right after that," Ino told him and had to hold her giggles in when she saw Gaara looking quite red in the face.

"How in the name of Kage did he manage to finish that pile?" Gaara exclaimed, "I swear it was taller than mine!"

"He used Kage Bunshin," Said Ino, "Though, Sakura doesn't really like it when he cheats but she lets him go, seeing that he would be cranky if he had to see any of those papers again." She sighed.

"I'm cranky now," Gaara pouted.

"Why don't I help you?" Ino asked, " I helped look through paperworks before." She gave him a smile.

"I rather not," He sighed this time and frowned when he noticed the sad expression on her face as if he rejected her harshly, "No, I meant, it's...troublesome, as Nara would put it, and I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me at all," Ino chirped before taking a look through the first paper, "Besides, it's quiet being the only one in the room."

"Yeah," Gaara admitted, "Thanks...Ino."

She looked up from her 'assignment' and grinned brightly, "You're welcome, now onto paperwork number...nevermind, let's start!"

* * *

Neji was looking at Tenten intently.

She looked so beautiful, even though she was repacking her kunai weapons in their room. His pale white eyes followed her every move and focused on her face when she was concentrating on sharpening her kunai.

"Neji?" She looked up at him with a frown, "Is anything wrong?"

"N-No!" Shit, he was starting to sound like his cousin, "I mean, no, there's nothing wrong."

"Okay, but it's kinda weird when you're staring at me like that," She giggled when he frowned again, thoughts running through his mind again.

After seeing him torture himself enough, she made her way beside him and placed her soft hand on his hand.

It was hard from his constant training with the Byakugan but it was smooth and gentle whenever she touched it.

"Seriously, what's going in that Hyuuga mind of yours?" She asked him in a teasing way.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Neji focused both his eyes on her brown ones that sparkle under his gaze.

"Yes, Hyuuga Neji. The truth," She replied.

"I think you're beautiful, Tenten," He admitted, heat began to burn his face and he knew he was blushing too, but all the same, he continued, "And I think...I really do love you."

Tenten looked at him and her lips changed to a wide grin.

"I think I love you too, Hyuuga Neji," She whispered and kissed his forehead where a cloth replaced his hitai-ite.

"No, I don't love you, in a way that girlfriend and boyfriend does," He grimaced as he tried to explain to her, "I love you in way that I want you. I want to posses you, like I want to own you. Like I want you to be mine. And only mine."

Silence began to settle between the two of them and Neji frowned.

"I know, I understand," He said, "I know after all those years, I don't exactly deserve you and we were just starting out together. Sorry..." Neji began rambling on and on until Tenten finally shut him up by kissing him on the lips.

"You silly boy!" She laughed and kissed him on the lips again, "I want you too. In a way I don't even think Sakura understands! And Sakura's a very emotional woman. So understand that I love you and I want you too. No matter if you're crippled for life or scarred for life," She sighed and pecked him on the lips once more, "You're mine, and that's that. I'm yours, and that is all."

"I love you, Ten," Neji pulled her to him and started kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, Neji," She giggled before going back to their mack-out session.

Suddenly the door opened...and there stood Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku no Kankuro with both mouths wide opened after witnessing what they weren't suppose to witness.

"OH MY GOD, MY EYES!" Kiba screamed running back down the Gryffindor common room, Kankuro hot on his tails.

"Kuso!" Neji exclaimed before gently pushing Tenten off his lap to chase after the Inuzuka and the Puppet Master.

Once he reached the common room, Kiba was holding onto Hinata.

"What exactly did you see, Kiba-kun?" Hinata frowned upon her teammate.

"Inuzuka!" Neji yelled and advanced forward with every intentions to grab him until that darn coward hid behind his cousin for protection.

"Ah! Hinata! He's going to kill me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"My God, Kiba, what exactly did you see to make Neji this angry?" Sakura asked, hands on her hip.

And by now, every Gryffindors in the common room were focusing on the foreigners.

"I saw..."

"Don't you dare say anything, Inuzuka! Or I swear on my father's dead body that I will tear you from limp to limp!" Neji held his fist as an indication.

"Neji-niisan, did something happened?" Hinata frowned.

"N-Nothing happened..."

"Don't lie to us, Hyuuga Neji!" Kiba yelled before cowaring in fear, using Hinata as a human shield.

"Oi, what are you doing touching my girlfriend!" Naruto's voice came from the doorway of the Gryffindor common room and at that, Kiba snatched his hands away from the now blushing Hinata.

Neji saw this as a chance and grabbed him.

"You say a word of what you saw and I shall Jyuuken your tongue till it comes off," Neji threatened.

"Ano...Neji, you don't have to-!" Kankuro tried to rescue his friend but failed

"You too, Sabaku, I know you saw it too! Don't play dumb." Neji growled back at him.

"I...It was Kiba's idea to barge in, not me!" Kankuro pointed to the Inuzuka and ran off.

"Traitor!" Before shrinking back in sweat as he noticed Neji ready to activate his Byakugan and gulped. "N-N-Neji...y-you won't that..will you? To a fellow student...?"

"Oh yeah?" His white eyes glinted, "Try me."

_"Okay, that's enough," _Naruto cut in between, his mood all serious now_, "First you will tell me what the hell is going on; Second, you," _He motioned to Kiba_, "Will tell me why in the world you were touching my girlfriend like that and third, both of you will apologize to everyone for making a scene and march up the stairs straight to bed. Or by God I will Rasengan the both of you that even Tsunade or Sakura can't patch you up."_

This time, both Kiba and Neji gulped at Naruto's tone, not noticing Sasuke's smirk on his face, like Christmas had arrived early for him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Uchiha," Neji growled, passing him, going back up the stairs.

"Sure, whatever you say, Hyuuga," Sasuke replied as he followed Naruto up the stairs.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Hinata bowed, "My cousin is a little brash sometimes..."

Suddenly there was a yell from the ninjas rooms, "You WHAT?"

"We should turn in the night," Sakura sighed and motioned everyone to go to bed.

"That was troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata poked her head out of the corner of the wall and shot a look of worry at the blond.

As soon as he heard his name, his blond head shot up and looked at the person who had called him.

"Oh, Hinata," He let out a nervous laugh, crumpling a paper that was in his hand and tried to hide it but being a Hyuuga, Hinata was always aware of things, "It's you, what are you- ah, you're not suppose to-"

Hinata ignored him and boldly read it and as soon as she finished it, she had a horror expression on her face.

"-read it," Naruto finally continued and sighed.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata gasped, "Why aren't we going to Konoha's aid right now?"

"You read what that old woman said," Naruto laid back on the couch in Gryffindor's common room and rubbed his head slightly, "She doesn't want any of us going back."

"I thought you would be rejecting the mission by the time you've read finish this letter," Hinata frowned, "From what I read, it seemed that the war is getting worse at the moment. Konohamaru-kun almost got himself killed!"

"I was thinking about it," the Rokudaime grimaced, "But I understand Tsunade's explanations and she hope I would obey her," He let out a groan, "What am I suppose to do, Hinata?"

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Naruto shook his head vigorously, "That's the thing, I don't know! I don't think I've felt any confuse in my life! I'm just so confused. To help Hogwarts or to help Konoha? I...The Rokudaime part of me tells me to run to Konoha and protect my village but the other part of me tells me that I should listen to Tsunade and stay here, cause whatever she does she always did it for a reason."

"Naruto-kun, I may not be Shikamaru-san but I think...as an advise I think you should weigh what's best for both choices. There is always a choice, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, standing up to place a kiss on his forehead, "And there is always a bunch of us standing behind you, waiting to help you. You are not alone, not anymore."

Naruto savoured the moment and closed his eyes, breathing in Hinata's lavender scent.

"Move those lips a few inches down, will you?" He teased as he moved her to his laps.

Hinata blushed and did as he told her to, "Be patient, Naruto-kun, I'm sure, in time, everything will fall into place."

"Yeah, I believe that so," He whispered in a reply and opened his mouth once again but closed as he felt three presence around them.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I felt someone- more like three 'someones'," He looked around again, "I must be paranoid, let's go to bed. Think I can bunk in with you again?" He teased and laughed out right as he noticed the blush on Hinata's face.

"Just make sure you have your arms around me," Hinata blushed as she answered him, "Then I think you'd be fine."

"Prr," Naruto purred in a joking way.

* * *

That night, Naruto slept with Hinata beside him, his hands around her petite waist. It had felt so comfortable to sleep around her that he had forgotten about the Clan Head's arrvial this morning and continued to snuggle in the crook of Hinata's neck.

He was literally enjoying every second of it...that was until soomeone decided to burst the door open and disturb the two couples from their sleep.

Naruto was about to shoot at that said person. No one, even the girls had dared to disturb him in an especially nice morning like today but this person had gone out of his way to do so.

And it had pissed Naruto so badly.

"Naruto..." that someone hissed in his ear.

"Go away, I want to sleep," Naruto growled, waving his hand around as if he was shooing a mosquito in the air before wrapping his arms tightly around Hinata again.

"Naruto..." the voice hissed once more, this time with more urgency. Finally deciding that it was too urgent, he boldly pinched Naruto's ear and yelled, "DOBE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"ARGH!" Naruto woke up with a start and fell down the bed, pulling Hinata with him.

Once he opened his eyes, he turned to glare at the black head, "Sasuke...I think you've just earned yourself a month of D-rank missions."

"Save the threats later, dobe," Sasuke sighed, shoulders still tensed, "We didn't want to wake you up but the Clan Head's and a few of the others are here already. Sakura told me to come get you quickly."

"Still you didn't have to-What? They're here already?" Naruto exclaimed before reaching for his pants and tossed Hinata her purple jacket and got dressed.

"Naruto-kun, your hair's in a mess!" She hurriedly ruffled through it while Naruto helped her untangle some of her black locks and they, with Sasuke hot at their tails, ran to the Great Hall as fast as they could.

"Next time, I'm getting an alarm clock," Naruto hissed and Hinata giggled at him.

He pushed open the doors and everyone immediately snapped their attention to the three at the door.

"Sorry, I'm, uh, late," Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "It was of no intentions."

"Father," Hinata bowed low and greeted the Head of the Hyuuga Clan that stood at the lead of the group that came.

"Hinata, Uzumaki," He nodded his head, replying the greetings, eyeing the two of their hands that held each other.

"H-how was your trip?" Hinata asked, two tints of blush surfaced as she noticed what Hiashi was looking at.

"It was amusing," Ibiki answered this time, "Well, with Anko-san, anything is amusing, isn't that right, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi smirked, "Yes," He chuckled a little.

"Oi," Anko pouted before hooking her arms with Kakashi and snatched that perverted book away from his face to turn his attention back to her.

Suddenly, there was a thump and everyone looked at Shino, who had fallen on the floor after being attacked by none other than Uchiha Shiyo, who was Sasuke's niece (which means she was Itachi's daughter).

"Shiyo!" Uchiha Nana hissed at her sister for being so informal at times like these.

However, the younger girl ignored her older sister and proceed to kiss Shino on the lips lovingly while the Aburame blushed in embarresment but not breaking the kiss.

"Aburame..." Sasuke growled. How dare he kissed his niece in front of everybody? Does he have a death wish or something?

"Well," Naruto grabbed their attention once more and continued, "I'm sure Dumbledore-sama has introduced to you while I was...late, so let's eat, shall we?" The Clan Head's nodded their heads in agreement and followed Naruto to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry," Naruto greeted the round-spectacled boy.

"Hey, Naruto," Harry replied back but, Naruto noticed, he was trying to keep a small distance between them.

"Hiashi, this is Harry Potter, a famous wizard around here," Naruto introduced him and Harry nodded his head in respect towards the old man Naruto pointed to, "This is Hyuuga Hiashi, one of the few council members in school,"

"You've got a council in your school?" Ron asked, with his mouth full of food, eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, if you ask me, it's a troublesome lot and to have them nagging down my throat all the time-"

"Ahem," Hiashi cleared his throat and gave his village leader a dry stare and Naruto nervously chuckled back before turning back to Hinata.

"If your father found out about what we do every night, be sure to have a grand funeral for me," He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"So, I hear that the two of you are...in a relationship?" Hiashi raised a brow, putting his chopsticks down, eyeing the two teens in front of him.

"W-Where did you hear that from, father?" Hinata blushed.

"My dear daughter, even without Neji's warning, I could clearly see the relationship both of you share," Hiashi chuckled and Naruto bent behind Hinata and pulled Neji by his collar.

"_You have offically earned yourself a month of D-rank missions along with Sasuke_," Naruto growled in their mothertongue.

"_What?_" The Uchiha broke his glare with the Aburame and turned to Naruto, "_What did I do now_?"

"_You woke me up from a very nice slumber, and to add that up, you yelled in my ear,_" Naruto pouted, "That good enough for you?"

"You're a mean leader," Sasuke grumbled and proceed to glare at Shino again.

Sakura sighed beside him. Her team was already tensed with Sasuke and Shino glaring with each other every day. Now that Shiyo was here, things would be even worse and Sakura prayed to whoever was up there that she would stay sane.

* * *

"Meet me in the library after DADA, we've got somethings to discuss," Hermione whispered to the two boys in hushed tones.

"What is there to discuss?" Ron frowned, hating to go to the library.

"Remember what we heard yesterday?" Harry told him and Ron nodded, "Well, don't you feel strange by what he said?"

"I don't know maybe its a wizard's war?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't think it's that simple," Hermione shook her head, "Look at their eyes, their white! And they're not blind!"

"So? Maybe they're related to Ollivander?" Ron snickered.

"It's not funny, Ron, but whatever is it, I'm going to find out." With that, Hermione determinly left the Gryffindor table with a chorus of polite goodbyes to the foreigners.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in his seat, "This is so troublesome..." He muttered, having to have heard what the trios were talking about before a fist came down on his head and he tiredly looked at his father.

"Shut up," Shikaku growled at his son.

"Troublesome..."

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 4! I know, I know. It's really boring, no suspense but relax, sit back and wait for Chapter 5. Things are begining to get interesting and I found the fourth book of my Harry Potter novel- I know what a bad Harry Potter fan. So stay tune for Chapter 5. It's the holidays here, so you don't have to wait long! Bye! **

**Signing off, _Uchiha Shiyo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Sorry once again for delaying for posting my new chapter, school just reopened here and it was chaos! People were transfering in and out- totally chaotic! Putting that aside, here is the lastest story. Peace for Fanfiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER...It's getting a bit old, don't you think so?**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Scene at the Library.**

* * *

"_I've heard some news,_" Shikamaru announced after most of the students, including Harry and Ron had left for their classes.

"_What is it?_" Naruto asked, looking at him.

"_Just as we were catching up with each other, I overheard that Granger girl whispering to Potter and that Weasley boy. It seems someone might have slipped that we are having war back in the village,_" The lazy ninja made a glance over at his fellow subordinates.

"_But we never spoke about the war,_" Sasuke countered.

"_Well, I have a feeling that someone was talking about it in the middle of the night when Potter and his friends decided to eavesdrop on whoever it was, make sense?"_ Shikamaru raised a brow.

"_Well, I'll be damned..._" Naruto muttered and exchanged glances with Hinata, "_You don't think...?_"

"_I think they were there, Naruto-kun,_" Hinata whispered, "_Remember you felt someone before we went back to bed_?"

"_Yeah...oh, shit,_" Naruto mumbled.

"_Naruto, I swear I'm going to kill you,_" Sasuke looked at his best friend and said.

"_Hey, I thought everyone was asleep!_" Naruto defended himself, "_We all thought everyone was asleep!_"

"_Okay, so we've got to make this one thing clear: keep an eye on the three. Ron doesn't seem like a smart one but Hermione and Harry are,_" Shikamaru said, expression in deep thought, "_Also, I want to find out how they manage to sneak up on us, and went undetected. It's either we're all rusty or they've got a camoflauge cape._"

"_What else did the three say?_" Neji asked.

"_Well, they were suspicious of your 'white-eyes'. Granger's going to the library right after Moody's class to find out about us,_" With that, Shikamaru looked up at Naruto to see what he would do with that information.

"_Okay, my team will go to the library to keep an eye on them,_" Naruto announced, "_The rest of you will patrol around the school, with some of the Clan Heads in each teams, make it look like you're touring them around the school. For the mean time, I think it's best Ibiki and Anko stick with Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai._"

"_What about us?"_ Shiyo and Nana looked at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"_Well, I guess you're sticking with Sakura's team,_" Naruto answered, "_Shino and Sasuke's on that team too, so there's nothing to worry about,_"

"_Yatta!_" Shiyo exclaimed, embracing Shino, "_Did you hear that Shino-kun? We're on the same team_!"

Sasuke glared at the Aburame as the bug-user glared back at him underneath his sunglasses.

"_Naruto, I'm so going to kill you afterwards,_" Sakura growled.

"_Aw, you wouldn't do that, Sakura-chan..._"

Everyone sweatdropped after he found himself with a huge 'mountain' on his head.

"So what did you find out?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with anticipating eyes.

"Nothing," She sighed and dropped into the chair with disappointment.

"Nothing?" Harry looked at her shocked, "Hermione, you always-!"

"I couldn't find anything! Not about the white-eyes or about wandless magic! And definitely nothing about usual wars," Hermione grunted in disgust.

"Okay, so we can't find anything, we can try next time, now can we go eat? I'm hungry!" Ron whined.

"Ron, this isn't only about you, alright?" Hermione glared at the red head, "What if they weren't here as a school for the Tournament? What if they're spies for you-know-who?"

"Now that you put it that way..."

Hermione was about to make a smart reply when a yell was heard in the library, following with Madam Pine's hushed voice.

"It's just Naruto," Harry looked over the brown haired girl's head to see the blond being scolded by Madam Pine.

"Let's go, there's nothing we could find at this hour either," Hermione sighed, "We've got to be careful from now on, I don't think we should trust them this much."

"Okay, so what if they're undercover or something? But it doesn't mean that their bad, right?" He looked over at Hermione, "I mean, look at Naruto, he doesn't seem the type to kill people!"

"Shh, not so loud!" Hermione warned, "I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't think its good."

"_Can you hear what they're talking about?_" Naruto asked his two new teammates.

"_No, not really, unless we go sit in front of them_," Shikamaru sarcastically replied.

"_Sarcasm doesn't fit you so well, Shika_," Naruto looked to the pineapple head boy and snickered at his glare, "_Are they still talking Hinata_?"

"_Yeah, and I think I can read their lips to see what they're talking about_," She whispered, her byakugan activated.

She was pretending to look through some books while Naruto had his arms crossed over his well-built chest, pretending to talk to Hinata (actually they were talking to each other, so no cover blown). And Shikamaru was just...there.

"_Harry-san's talking. He said, 'What did you find out?' then Hermione-san answered, 'Nothing'. Harry-san repeated what Hermione-san said and she said, 'I couldn't find anything! Not about the white-eyes or about wandless magic! And definitely nothing about usual wars,'_" At that, Naruto's eyes widened.

Their cover was almost discovered!

"_What else, Hinata?_" Naruto whispered.

"_Ron-san is whining about going to eat since they couldn't find anything, but Hermione-san replied angrily that it wasn't just about him. She said, 'What if we weren't a school for the Tournament? What if we work as spies for you-know-who?'_" Hinata gasped.

"_This is not good. They're getting VERY suspicious_," Shikamaru muttered, brain thinking through a lot of things.

"_But we're not working for Voldermort! We're the good guys!_" Naruto exclaimed softly.

"_Yeah, but we don't want them to find out either way, right_?" Shikamaru sighed, "_Sorry, Hokage-sama, but I'm going to blow our secret hideout for just this once_," With that, the battle strategist pushed Naruto out into the open.

"_What the hell was that for!_" Naruto yelled, rousing attention.

"_I warned you,_" Shikamaru shrugged, "_I was trying to stop them from trying to find anything else and at least it would teach them to be a little discreet about this too._"

"_Aw, see now that librarian woman's here to scold me!_" Naruto whinned.

"Look, boy, I know you're a guest from another school but could you please keep your voice down?" She scolded him and Naruto nodded his head sheepishly.

And Madam Pine left them.

"_I so hate you right now, Shika,_" Naruto pouted, signalling them to leave the library too.

"_Yeah, I get that a lot..._" Shikamaru sighed while shaking his head, hands deeply in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba yelled, waving them to where the whole group currently sat in the great hall.

Temari and Kankuro were having the usual argument in the background but everyone ignored them...till Gaara threatened to use his sand.

"Gaara, I don't think it's healthy to use your sand to threaten your siblings," Ino gently scolded him.

Temari and Kankuro gasped at her. Now Ino was going to die! No one ever told Gaara that using his sand to kill people was unhealthy, if they ever want to stay alive anyways! Oh no, Temari panicked-

"Fine," Gaara pouted and Ino giggled at him.

Temari, Kankuro and the whole Konoha group gapped at the red head.

"Who are you and what have you done to my baby brother!" Kankuro grabbed his fork and pointed it at Gaara who was slurping on his noodle.

Gaara just stared at him with half of the noodle dangling from his mouth, "What are you babbling about?"

"Wait, Gaara," Ino held a hand on his arm and pulled out a napkin, "There," She grinned after wiping off the drip of soup that was on his chin.

"Thanks, Ino," He smiled.

OH, NO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! GAARA SAID 'THANKS' AND IT WAS NOT TO HIS SIBLINGS WHO-SO-EVER! PLUS HE **SMILED**!

"What has Yamanaka done to Gaara?" Kankuro whispered to his sister.

"No idea," She whispered back, shaking her head.

"I would be nice to Yamanaka-san from now on, if I were you," Naruto nudged Gaara at the side and waggled his eyebrows.

"And I would watch my own teammates if I were you," Gaara smirked as he eyed Sasuke and Shino glaring at each other.

"_My God! Teme!_" Naruto yelled at his best friend, "_Will the two of you cut the glaring contest? Just give it a rest why don't you_?"

"_Grr..._" Sasuke growled.

"_Buzz..._" Shino's kikachuu buzzed angrily.

"This is getting real tiring..." Nana grumbled before picking on her own food.

* * *

**Ta-da! The end of Chapter 5. Yes, yes I know, really short and no suspense yet...like I had promised you but the selection of the Goblet of Fire is near! And Naruto has to make a decision on whether he wants to sacrifice his friends for this unknown and dangerous mission! Stay close now, I know I'm typing this real slow but school just started and my mom wants me to study like a study-freak...no matter! Please review and thank you!**

**Signing off, _Uchiha Shiyo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! Yes, I am back after...let's just say I am sorry and forget that I haven't been posting the next chapters up frequently anymore. Well, after the long wait, I give you Chapter 6! **

**And about Uchiha Shiyo and Nana's age, well, they are 13 years old. Explanation (it's fake, not from the original manga): After Uchiha Itachi left Konoha, massacre-ing his family but leaving his younger brother the only survivor, he had been in the depths of loneliness and had found, you could say a **_**certain**_** someone to accompany him and ta-da! Appear Shiyo and Nana!**

**OH! And thank's a million for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**(INSERT THE USUAL DISCLAIMER HERE)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Say what...?**

* * *

Naruto stood outside the Great Hall's large doors, mind wondering everywhere but the present. What was Igor Karkroff doing to the Goblet of Fire in the middle of the night? And what did he do to block Neji's Byakugan? As everyone in Konoha knows, no one could block the Hyuugas' powerful bloodline. It was simply not possible.

"_Hiashi_," Naruto had approached the older Hyuuga that morning during their breakfast in the Great Hall. "_Last night, Neji saw Igor Karkroff going into the hall in the middle of the night but he couldn't see what was going on inside. He said that his Byakugan had been __**blocked**__ off?_"

"_That is impossible,_" Replied Hyuuga Hiashi with his eyes narrowed into a dangerous frown. "_Even you, Naruto, would know that our bloodline cannot be blocked. It is definitely suspicious. It must mean that Igor Karkroff knows who we are_."

"_We haven't done anything to blow our cover,_" Naruto said, placing his hands on his chin like he was deep in thought. "_And if Dumbledore-sama had decided to share our profiles with the other school's headmasters, wouldn't Madame Maxime have found out about us too?_"

"_Yes, it doesn't look as easy as it seems,_" Hiashi sighed. "_Things are getting more complicated each time we move forward to the future. And the faster we move, the war in Konohagakure moves closer, this is difficult indeed_," He paused then turned to the older version of Shikamaru who was quietly sipping on his morning tea. "_Shikaku, I'm sure you've been listening, you too, Shikamaru. What do you both think about this situation?_"

"_Tch,_" Shikamaru grunted, pissed about having found out that he had been eavesdropping while pretending to be asleep. "_Well, there's only two things I could make up from what you have said. Either Igor Karkroff really wants Krum to be the Durmstrang champion or he's an imposter._"

"_Eh? A henge? Certainly a thought to be suspicious of_," Shikaku squinted his eyes and rubbed his stubbed goatee.

"_Well, whatever it is, we'll just have to be even more cautious from now on,_" Naruto warned them and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey," Ron greeted them lot as he, Hermione and Harry came into the Great Hall for their morning breakfast. Sasuke, Ino and Hinata, the three whom Naruto have selected to keep an eye on them for the mean time came trailing in behind them.

"Morning, Ron-san, Harry-san, Hermione-chan!" Naruto greeted them with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning, Naruto," Hermione replied though Naruto could feel that she had a cautious look displayed on her face.

"Hi," Harry greeted back and sat down beside Naruto. "Say, have you lot put your names into the Goblet yet?"

"Ah, we'll be onto that later," Naruto answered. "Maybe you could catch us putting our names in before you go to your next class?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "Are you going to submit your name in too?"

"Definitely, I'm the principle-to-be, remember? Can't slack off while the others take all the glory, eh?" Naruto gave him a wink before turning back to his friends on his other side. "_Remember, Shikamaru, you, Sakura, Ino and Hinata won't be putting their names in as discussed. Sasuke, can you seriously reconsider putting your name into the Goblet? You know that if Madara has anything to do with this it would be chaos_,"

"_How about __**you**__ reconsider putting your name in? Madara still lacks the Kyuubi and Hachibi. What if Killerbee gets caught? You would be the only one left and once he sees the chance he'll come for you next_," Sasuke reasoned with him.

"_Sasuke-ojisama is right, you know, Uncle Naruto_," Nana had stopped bantering with her twin sister for a while to talk.

"_When isn't 'Sasuke-ojisama' right?_" Naruto mocked. "I said I'm going to put my name in the cup and that's that."

Shikamaru raised a brow at Naruto's sudden turn of language but did not say a word. "This is just too troublesome..."

* * *

In the darkness, and with only a candle in the middle of the table, three people sat around it while two stood behind their masters faithfully.

"I hope you have done the job?" the first man with an orange mask spoke first.

"Of course, and it is done rather succesfully. Even that weird boy with the white eyes couldn't see what was done!" Rasped the third male.

"_Kukukuku..._the Hyuuga's bloodline does have a limit after all..." the second one chuckled in glee.

"Just remember that this alliance was made to achieve what we want," The first male continued. "You will have the Potter boy as you wanted and I'll have Uchiha Sasuke and the Kyuubi as you promised me."

"Of course..." The third male answered after a loud cough erupted and the hunch-back male behind him had went to his side. "I don't need any of your assistance, Wormtail!"

"Y-Y-Yes, master..."

"Well, we'll meet again soon, come Kabuto, Zetsu, let's return to base." Kabuto just chuckled out loud as they transported out of the old house.

* * *

The night of the champions' naming ceremony came and every student of the four schools sat eagerly in their seats, awaiting for their champions' name to be called out.

The Konoha and semi- Suna group decided to take their seats with the other Gryffindors since they were always sitting with them. However, the Konoha Head Clan Leaders had taken theirs amongst the teachers with Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai.

"Settle down," Dumbledore yelled and the noise emitted from all the students shimmered to nothingness. "Thank you. Now we are going to select four champions from each school. When you are chosen, please proceed to the dungeon behind me and await furthur instructions." Dumbledore made a move nearer to the Goblet of Fire while he dimmed the lights around them.

Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, the Goblet's fire turned from blue to red and with a matter of seconds, a parchment came out from the fire. Dumbledore caught hold of the piece of parchment and announced the said champion's name, "From the school of Beaubaxton Academy, Fleur Delacour!"

Cheers interrupted from all corners as the blond jumped from her seat to shake hands with Dumbledore before proceeding to the dungeon as instructed.

Silence overwhelmed once more as the Goblet's fire turned red once more. Another parchment flew out. "From the school of Durmstrang...Viktor Krum!"

Loud whoops were heard from the Durmstrang boys as each pounded on the said champion's chest with pride and Igor smiled with glee from where he sat.

The whole school sat impatiently for the next champion. There were now only two schools left. Who would be the next champion? "From the school of Konohagakure Academy of Magic," Dumbledore squinted his eyes, trying to read the name on the piece of parchment. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Dang you, Sasuke!" Naruto pouted as his best friend's name was called.

"Yay, Uncle Sasuke!" Uchiha Shiyo and Nana both cheered for their only relative. Sakura beamed at him and blushed as his lips covered hers for a brief moment. "Ooooo..." The twins made goo-goo sounds and cackled at them.

Sasuke went up to shake hands with Dumbledore and went to the dungeon.

This time silence was as heavy as a grey cloud. The last name to be read out of the cup would be a Hogwarts champion! "Our Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuffs all stood to congratulate the lucky boy. Cheers and claps of applause were heard from everywhere.

But it all ended when the Goblet of Fire suddenly flamed up. Dumbledore backed a few steps but caught the two new parchment that had hissed out of the cup. "H-Harry Potter...and Uzumaki Naruto,"

The two new announcement caught everyone in surprise. Naruto had widened his blue eyes with shock as his teammates all looked at him. "_Naruto_..." Neji spoke worriedly for his leader. But Naruto made no move to answer him. He simply stood up and pushed Harry to his feet.

"Just go, don't care about what they are going to say," Naruto told him before pushing the lad to the dungeons.

"He's a cheat! He's not even of age!" One student yelled at Harry.

"Cheaters! What kind of Japanese school is that? A student that cheats?" Another one yelled at Naruto. The Konoha gang almost went to Naruto's aid, wanting to beat whoever that had said that to pulp but Gaara's sand and Neji's quick wits had stopped them from doing anything brash.

"_Let them go, Naruto knows what he's doing_," Gaara told them and they reluctantly sat down.

Naruto past Dumbledore and nodded his head, taking his piece of parchment before passing his Konoha elders.

"_Hokage-sama...!"_ Anko had exclaimed. However, Naruto raised a hand which made them back down and he went down to the dungeon. "_Kakashi! What is going on?"_

_"I don't know but as Gaara had said, he knows what he's doing_."

* * *

After having heard his name being called out from the Goblet, Naruto knew that their complications had worsen ten folds. He pushed the metal gates open and pulled Harry in.

"Vat is eet?" Fleur Delacour's voice came behind them. "Do dey vant us to go up?" But Naruto made no move to answer her. The most important thing was to conclude Sasuke in everything.

"Harry, you stay with me, you understand?" Naruto patted the boy on the shoulder before pulling both him and Sasuke aside. "_The Goblet spat our names out_,"

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. "But- no! No! You-!" He breathed in deeply and once he opened his eyes, they were blood red. "_It must be Madara and the Akatsuki. I won't let them take you. I made a mistake once but I won't make it the second time!_"

"Will you calm down, we don't even know it's **them** anyway," Naruto harshly whispered to him under his breath.

"Dumbledore-sama's on his way here now, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that whoever that was playing Igor Karkroff last night had something to do with this."

"Harry!" Dumbledore had 'flew' in and attacked Harry in a blink of an eye. The others were right behind him. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" Harry shook his head out of sheer panic. "Are you sure? Did you ask one of the older students to put your name in for you?"

"No, sir!" He answered immediately.

"But of course de boy is lying!" Madame Maxime snapped, pushing the chandelier away from her face.

"But you have forgotten Madame Maxime, I was chosen too along with Harry," Naruto cut in, his face in a serious expression.

"Then you must have cheated and you were friends with Potter from the start who's to say that **you** did not help him submit his name in the Goblet?" Igor Karkroff spat.

Sasuke made a lunge to attack the man for bad-mouthing off Naruto but the blond boy stopped him. "_We do not want to make matters worse for us_," Naruto explained.

"_Naruto's right. We should think this carefully before laying it out_," Shikamaru's voice rang at the doors of the dungeon. He stood there with his usual lazy posture. The Konoha Clan Heads and teachers were there with him.

"_Neji had reported of Igor Karkroff sneaking into the Great Halls last night but he couldn't watch furthur as his Byakugan was blocked off_," Hiashi reported, ignoring the other looks from other people in the room.

"_But that's impossible_," Tsume growled. "_Everyone in Konoha knows that the Byakugan is impossible to be blocked!_"

"_Apparently it is not impossible after all,_" Naruto sighed.

"_So Igor Karkroff may be the one to 'magic' the both of your names out from the Goblet_?" Tsume frowned in confusion. "_That man, right there might be the one to sneak Potter's name in_?"

"_That, I'm not sure_," Naruto answered. "_But from what Shikamaru could get is that either Karkroff's a fraud or he just wants Krum to be one of the champions._"

"_No matter what, I think Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki are in this_," Sasuke boldly told them and the leaders nodded their heads in agreement.

"_Yeah, it might be just them too_," Inoichi spoke.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we discuss about this 'two extra champions' matter?" Karkroff budged in their discussion. He definitely did not like the sound of them talking about his name right in his face.

"Ah, yes," Naruto turned back to them. "About that, I feel that I have the need to tell you all something," He gave a smile their way and spoke.

"I did not put my name in the cup."

* * *

**Oopsies, cliffhanger! Uh-oh! Naruto DID NOT put his name into the cup but his name got spat OUT of IT! What's going to happen? Why didn't HE put his name in the cup and don't forget the alliance between the most three evil people, WHAT will be their next MOTIVE?**

**Anyway, hoped you had enjoyed this chapter. Stay in tune for the next chappie!**

**R&R, people! Thank you!**

**Signing off, **_**Uchiha Shiyo**_**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize deeply for not updating for such a long, long, long, long, long time. I've just finished my 2nd term school exam and I feel like I need months of sleep to recharge my brain power! Living in Malaysia is definitely no easy, especially when you have to study history in Malay. ARGH! Pity my brain! I think I'm loosing a few brain cells on the way...oops XD! However, I would like to give my thanks to all the authors who have supported my story till now! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I AM GRATEFUL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I solemly swear that I'll do better on the coming chapters of 'Naruto at Hogwarts'! Chah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M BACK PEOPLE...Oops, wrong disclaimer (haha!)-I don't Naruto or Harry Potter! If I did, Madara would have died long time ago! Curse you Uchiha Madara!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 7: Training the 'Boy-Who-Lived'**

* * *

-Flashback-

_Harry was chatting with Ron, their eyes on the Goblet of Fire until the Great Hall's doors opened and in came the Konohagakure students._

_They, with the exception of Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, each held a piece of paper with their name on as they walked silently towards the cup. Harry, Ron and the few other students settled down to watch them place their names into the goblet._

_Neji went first, reaching high to throw his piece of paper in. The next person was Shino, then Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Sasuke. Naruto was the last person. However, he stopped advancing towards the cup._

_"What are you hesitating for, dobe?" Sasuke had raised an eyebrow towards his best friend but Naruto was silent for a moment._

_"I will not be putting my name in the cup," He announced, though loud enough for only half of the students in the hall to hear._

_"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. "__**At first, I warned you about Madara and the Akatsuki, but you wouldn't listen and NOW you tell us you're not going to put your name in**__?"_

_"Look, Sasuke, I did a lot of thinking and I decided to NOT put my name in the cup. Just give it a rest, alright?" The blond hissed, giving a glance-over on his friends before walking out of the hall._

_On the way, Shikamaru stood at the door entrance watching his Hokage as the blond was walking past him._

_"__**You sure you don't want to put your name in**_**?**_" Shikamaru spoke and Naruto stopped in his tracks._

_"__**You know about IT, Shikamaru. I want to take a bet on this**__," With that, Naruto left the hall._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"I did not put my name in the cup," Naruto explained and everyone stood there shocked. "Well, my friends and I **and** my school's council have came up with a theory. Either someone wants to play a fool on this Tournament or someone's coming after Harry."

"_More like three someones_," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"If that 'someone' is after Harry, why would they put your name in the Goblet of Fire too?" Professor Moody grunted.

"Ah, I do have another theory about that too," Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head. "You see, I am the principle-to-be in my school so I'm assuming that people are after my head too. Don't worry, it's a natural thing back in our country!" He chuckled out loud.

"_I don't find anything funny about it, dobe_," Sasuke drily commented.

"_Shut up, teme! Geez, I can't just say: Hey, I'm a Hokage and I'm holding the nine-tail fox as a demon host and that two evil shinobis whom have probably joined up with You-Know-Who are after not just our heads but Harry's too!_" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uchiha, you would do well to keep your mouth shut from now on," Hyuuga Hiashi growled and Sasuke turned his head to glare on the floor. "The more important thing is to think what to do now that there are two extra competitors in the Tournament."

"Mr. Hiashi is right," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh. "Barty, we leave it up to you."

"There is nothing we could do," Barty Crouch answered. "As of now, the cup has recognize both Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki as its champions. They are now part of the competition."

Harry blinked and sighed mentally. Somehow deep down, he knew that this was really the start of his new year after all. Uzumaki Naruto, however, had given Sasuke a sad look. A look Uchiha Sasuke knew all too well.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked the headmaster. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Hiashi, Shikaku and Kakashi stood at the corner in Dumbledore's office along with Professor Snape and Mad-Eye Moody.

"You heard Barty, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "The rules states that they are now part of the competitors for the Triwizard Tournament."

"To hell with Barty and his rules!" Professor McGonagall shrieked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her choice of language. "Potter's just a boy, not a piece of meat!"

"Though I know that using Harry as bait is a little out of line," Shikamaru started but the look McGonagall shot him made him swallow back what he was going to say.

"Please, Minerva. Shikamaru, please continue what you were going to say," Dumbledore, still with his back turned towards them, held out a hand to stop the arguement.

"Though I know that using Potter as a bait is stepping out of line but what done is done. It had however not slipped through our noses who had done it. Neji had caught sight of Igor Karkroff, the headmaster of the Durmstrangs slipping into the Great Hall, where the cup is kept but the strangest of things happened. He could not see further. What had happened inside went unknown." Shikamaru reported.

"What do you mean by 'he could not see further'?" Snape asked out of curiousity.

Neji and the others looked to Naruto for permission to give their one of their country's greatest secret away. Hiashi had hoped Naruto would disagree but the blond had nodded his head in approval.

"We, the Hyuuga Clan, have these white-eyes as our bloodline trait. With these eyes, we are able to see a 360 degree around ourselves to spot our enemies. It is definitely impossible to block a Hyuuga's Byakugan."

"But apparently Karkroff has figured out a way to do so." Snape sneered and Neji almost attacked the man for doing so if not for Hiashi's hold on his shoulder.

"About that, I doubt that it was Igor Karkroff who had slipped into the Great Hall," Shikamaru continued. "We believe that someone is using Karkroff as a player to slip into the castle and to the hall."

"And who would that be?" Snape scoffed.

"Okay, I think I would burst if I don't say this," Naruto cut them off and exclaimed. "Dude, hello? Have you been here all the while? If we knew who was the fraud then we would have just gone straight to the point and say, 'Hey this unknown person who looks like crap is playing Karkroff and he's hoodwinking the cup!'" Naruto spat. "Be realistic, Professor Snape."

The greasy haired male glared at the blond and sensing the killer intent, Sasuke and Neji had stepped out to protect their leader. "Please direct that glare somewhere else, Professor Snape. Or else we might mistake an ambush from the enemy and kill you accidently," Sasuke death-glared back at the man.

"And you know it to be true that Uzumaki is right, Severus," Mad-eye, finally, spoke up.

"Tch," Snape huffed and left the office with a slam to the door.

"Look, what done is done. What we need to do now, is to help Potter prepare for what might be coming for him. What do you say about this, Dumbledore-sama?" Shikamaru looked at Dumbledore who had his back to him.

"Do what you have to help him, please. Just, refrain from blowing your cover," Dumbledore sighed.

"Then we'll take our leave." Naruto bowed and so did the others before leaving Dumbledore's office. "This is just getting worser and worser each moment..."

* * *

Harry Potter could now be a murderer.

First, he had to endure the constant glare his best friend gives him every single second and then, some stupid idiot had to come up with the 'Read the badge, Potter' insult. Come on, like his life hadn't sucked enough!

But that wasn't what made The-Boy-Who-Lived an almost-murderer.

This was what made him an 'almost-murderer'.

"Oi," Came the grunt.

No response.

"Oi," A poke was added this time.

"Go away." At least, there was a response this time.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi oi," Poke times five.

"Go away, Dudley," Harry groaned.

"Damn it, Potter! Bloody wake up already!" Came that deep voice again.

"Ugh!" Harry shot his head up from his pillow and almost popped his head in the process. "What in Merlin's name?" He exclaimed.

"Thank you for finally waking up even though I have been trying to get you up 10 minutes ago," Harry got his spectacles from the side table beside his bed and refocused on the boy that prodded him awake. "Seriously, I swear you're just as bad as Naruto."

"Sasuke?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, it's me, you dingbag," Ouch, insult! "Get up and change then get moving," However, Sasuke's words might not have get through Harry's head because the bespectacles boy just stared at him in confusion. "Is it so hard to just follow a simple order? Get up from the bed, go change and follow me when you're done!" Sasuke said exasperately. "Please go before I kick your butt out myself. Go!"

This time, Harry got the whole thing processed in his brain and moved in a hurry.

"I don't know why I had to be the one to wake the idiot up."

"I heard that!" Harry called out from the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a branch, waiting for the rest of his teammates to appear.

"_Naruto_?" The blond looked down to see Sakura staring up at him. He slid down the tree and dropped in front of all of them. The teachers and the Clan Leaders with the addition of Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, Uchiha Nana and Shiyo were present with them too. "_Why had this meeting been called in the forest and we would like to know what had happened yesterday_."

"_Straight to the point as always, Haruno_," Neji grunted.

"_I rather not beat around the bush, Hyuuga_," Sakura gave him a short glare and turned back to face Naruto.

"_As you all know, I was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament as an extra champion, even though I did not put my name in the cup. Shikamaru, Hiashi, Shikaku and I have came up with two possibilities and with yesterday's result, we have proven that we have a spy in Hogwarts_."

"_A spy_?" Tenten exclaimed. "_But it's impossible. If anyone was a spy, we would know it immediately_!"

"_If this person had chakra, yes maybe but you are all forgetting that this is another world. The Wizarding World. Chakra's don't mean or exist to them. It's a whole different thing. Like magic is to us_," Naruto explained and Tenten nodded in understanding.

"_So we have to find this 'spy'_?" Kiba asked.

"_As fast as possible. This spy could be working for our enemies for we all know and right now he could be passing any information he knows right under our noses_."

"_Well, I'll be damned_," Ino grumbled. "_Any clues we could have on the spy_?"

"_Right now, none_," The gang immediately looked deflated. "_And that just gives us reason to work harder_," Naruto laced a bit of his 'Hokage-mode' into his voice and the present shinobis straightened up immediately. "_Gaara, Neji, I want you and your group to be looking out for anyone suspicious and that you think may be a spy. Kakashi-sensei, you, Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei will work among the teachers with Anko-san, and Ibiki-san. Shiyo and Nana, I want you two to play around the four houses in Hogwarts and get to know them. Sakura, for your group, you'd be scouting around the place to keep and eye on Harry and his friends but if you pick up anything important, please report it back. Everyone understand_?"

"_Hai_!"

"Uh..." a voice came from the edge of the forest and everyone turned to look at Harry. The boy gulped as he noticed the older people were staring at him too. "I...can...come back another time, but it's actually S-Sasuke who told me to come..."

"Indeed, so there's no 'come back another time'," Sasuke told him with a frustrated voice.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Sasuke," Naruto nodded his head to the black head and Sasuke snorted before walking away from the boy with spectacles to stand beside Naruto. "Harry, come stand by me first, will ya'?" Naruto politely asked him and Harry, hesitantly, went to stand by him.

"_Dumbledore-sama has given us permission to keep a close eye on Harry and to give him help in any way we can. Last night, Sasuke and I have decided to give him taijustsu training_," Naruto announced and the chaos started.

"_Naruto! How can we teach him taijutsu? He doesn't possess any chakra at all!_" Sakura yelled.

"_And what about our identity? Are we suppose to tell him about it_?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowed on her Hokage.

"_Calm down_," Naruto ordered and silence immediately took over. "_We will just teach him the most basic taijutsu, just to defend himself. If he meets any trouble, he will be able to put it to good use, especially if he meets any of our kind. And about our identity_," Naruto placed his blue eyes on Ino, "_It's still a secret but we will tell Harry that we were trained in martial arts and Dumbledore-sama had told us to pick a student to train secretly. So no passing this news about_." Naruto ended his explanation and felt proud for thinking up all these excuses in one night.

"_What about his friends? That Granger is a smart girl. She'll figure out anything if she can do anything about it. Ron...I wouldn't count on it but I reckoned he'll get suspicious,"_ Neji spoke.

"_His friends won't be a problem at the mean time. Ron's trying to avoid Harry at all cost because of his jealousy getting to him. Hermione...we'll just ask Harry to keep his mouth shut._"

"_Fine,_" Sakura snapped. "_Let's say we let him learn 'the most basic' taijutsu, but who's going to teach him_?"

"_You_," Naruto said and the pink-haired girl choked on her own saliva. "_But of course there'll be others as well. Lee, Neji, Sasuke and myself, we'll also be teaching him. We'll take turns, from Monday to Friday. Sasuke will take care of the schedule and will go through me to approve,_" He looked to the clan heads and continued speaking. "_Do you all agree on my plan_?"

Hiashi looked around the other clan heads and nodded. "_We approve but be careful on what you're letting him on. We're going to retreat back into the castles. It is like a holiday here after all_," Hiashi let out an amused chuckle before leading the other elders back.

"Harry," Naruto turned to the boy beside him, surprising him a little. "We are going to train you from now on."

"W-What?"

"In our school, while we learn our...'magic', we also learn martial arts. Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to pick a student among the rest of the school and train them with our ways," Naruto explained to him.

"And...you pick me?" Harry pointed to himself.

"Don't think that we chose you because you are 'The-Boy-who-Lived'," Sasuke spoke up from Harry's other side. "We chose you because we think that you might be able to learn our culture, unlike someone, let's say a certain albino in a Snake House..."

"But there's a condition to it," Naruto continued in a serious voice. "When you're training with us, there's no 'if', 'buts' or 'whatever'. We say you do it this way, you **will** do it this way. There will be no what you would call, 'childish whinings'. Do you understand?"

"That's unfair, you chose me for this...training. So if I have something to say, shouldn't I have the right to voice my opinions too?"

"If you're fighting against Voldemort, do you have the chance to voice your opinion at all?" Naruto snapped back.

"Fine, so when's the training?" Harry huffed. He gave up quite easily because either way, he'd have to come to this 'training' after all.

"It starts tomorrow. 6 o'clock, early in the morning. We'll start you off with something basic then we'll see how you do from then." Naruto patted Harry's shoulder. "Harry, in this world, there's not only just you and me. It's always 'us'. We've got to be rasionalize about the things, the people around us. We cannot just headbutt against everything we see and run head on from there. We've got to have a start then find our ending. Nobody's perfect, do you understand?"

"Yeah, but...we belong to different schools, we live in separate countries. Why teach me your ways when we're competiting against each other in the Tournament?" Harry asked.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "This has nothing to do with the Tournament. No matter what the future is going to be, we are your allies. Remember that," Naruto nudged Harry towards the direction of the castle. "You're going to be late for breakfast with your friends, we'll see you later in the hall."

"Okay," Harry replied and began walking past the other shinobis.

"Oh, and Harry?" Naruto called out to the boy once more. "Try to keep our training a secret, will 'ya? We don't want to explain why we only pick you for this special training and I have a feeling you don't want to have more trouble for yourself as it is?"

"Okay, I'll keep it quiet but if there's anything suspicious, I'm going to Dumbledore right away," Harry warned.

"_He is definitely a bright kid_," Neji commented as they watched Harry walk across the field to the castle.

"_He has a lot of YOUTH in him!_" Lee cheered.

"_Maybe we __**can**__ bring the best out of him,_" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "I guess we'll just see how we play it from here on out, eh?"

* * *

**Well, how was it? Long enough? Well, I hope you had enjoy reading it! Please continue to R&R, people! Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Signing out, _Uchiha Shiyo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am so sorry! I know it's been so long since I've written the 7th chapter but the 8th chapter has been a little...off for me so I had to take time to continue it. Once again I am truly sorry. Anyways, HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE LAST HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2? I LOVE ALBUS POTTER! HE IS SO...CUTE! It was...(sigh)...unfortunate that we couldn't see Scorpious' face. I was so looking forward to it and did anybody realize that the only person who changed the most was Ginny? I think it was the hair that made her look older. **

**Well, for those who have not watch the movie- IAMSORRYFORGIVINGSPOILER,DON'THITME!- Enjoy the movie. TeeHee. Here is your Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Harry's new friends.**

* * *

"YOSH! We shall run 50 laps aroud the field! If we cannot do 50 times, then we shall-!"

"Lee," Naruto interjected, silencing Lee in his 'youthful' speech. "Harry isn't like us. Maybe we should try it out slowly? We'll use your...youthful methods when he's up to speed, alright?" He gave his fuzzy brow friend a kind smile.

"Yosh! Alright, good luck in your laps, Potter-san!" The green beast gave his usual toothy grin (that almost blinded Harry) and a thumbs up before running off to find his beloved Gai-sensei.

"Okay, now that Fuzzy Brows' away, let's officially start your training," Naruto cheered and pulled Harry out of the Forbidden Forest, Sasuke and Neji following behind them. "Your first training...is running."

"Running?"

"Ah, right, Dumbledore-sama did mention that wizards in this country ride on brooms and apparate- which I think is quite ridiculous, by the way, but who am I to judge, eh?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "We're getting off track. Okay, so we do it differently in our country. In our country, we...run."

"Run?" Harry yelped, all irritation of the blond foreigner dissing about riding on brooms vanished in an instant.

"Yes, run. It's quite normal to us since we've been born with the stamina but you're an entirely different thing. That's why I told Lee that we're going to try out slowly first until you got used to it. So let's start with let's say...10 laps?" Naruto smiled innocently at the black-haired boy.

"10 laps? But-wait, what's the use of running? Shouldn't you be teaching me something else? Like, I don't know, hand-to-hand combat?" Harry exclaimed.

"Hand-to-hand combat will wait. Running is more important. It gives you the adrenaline, the hype you need for hand-to-hand combat," Naruto gently explained. "But seeing your skinny limbs...you don't do much running or fighting for that matter, do you?"

"_Naruto, I doubt he fights with his fists at all_," Neji commented.

"_Yeah, he probably has fought with that stick of his ever since he knew how to use them. To wizards, I don't think they know anything about fighting- with hands at least_," Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto pouted and shook his head. "_I guess I shouldn't have expected too much_."

"But I still don't get it," Harry spoke, breaking the three shinobis from their private discussion. "Why do I have to focus on running?"

"Because there will come to a time when you have to run away from a fight!" Sasuke growled. "We know all about how Voldemort killed your parents. We know how much you want to avenge them but you can't win every fight against him! One day, you're going to have to back away and know your ground. Luck isn't always around every time. We want you to learn to run because when it comes to the time that you have to run, you start running, you don't stop, you don't look back. You focus on what's in front and keep running."

"_Teme..._" Naruto frowned and sighed at his best friend. "_It's over, just-_"

"_No, I made a mistake in the past,_" The latter snapped. "_I'm not about to let another person as innocent as him make the same one_."

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his face. There was something he wasn't getting from these people and while they had chosen him to train in their ways, he was going to find out what it was. He cleared his throat and allowed their attention to refocus back on him. "Fine, so...where do I start?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto replied. "You'll start running from here, where you stand, around the field and back here. One lap is a full circle. No cheating, or you'll have to restart again. We will be counting and no stopping to take a breather or anything, just keep your pace up and run," Naruto patted the boy on the shoulder and took a step back. "You can start."

"_Well, this will take a while_," Neji smriked, folding his arms across his chest.

* * *

Harry plopped onto the ground, his chest heaving up and down, breath ragged. 10 laps! Those people were trying to kill him. Keep his pace up and don't stop? Are they bloody hell joking? If Ron could see him now, what would that idiot say?

'But Ron's not here right now,' He mentally scolded himself. 'He's always being a stupid idiot! Did he really think I would put my name into the cup?'

"Oi, are you dead yet?" The Uchiha's face appeared in his view and the bespectacles boy sighed inwardly.

"I am...very much alive, thank you...very much," Harry panted, his voice still sore and hoarse from the endless run.

"Good," Sasuke reached out to help the poor boy stand up. "Here, drink up," He said while passing a bottle of water to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sasuke nodded his head. "You could run better. Just keep your breath steady and start out slowly. Don't run ahead at the starting and wear yourself out at the end. And when you've got yourself to a steady state, then you start running."

Harry nodded in understanding and continued to drink his water.

"Well, I think that's it for today," Naruto clapped his hands together. "We'll continue this tomorrow morning the same time as today, alright?" He paused waiting for Harry's response and continued to dismiss him from training.

"We'll see you in the Great Hall, Harry!" Naruto waved him goodbye.

Deep down, Harry Potter was grateful for the company these foreigners provided him. With his best friend avoiding him, he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this problem anymore.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hermione exclaimed once she caught sight of him coming down the boy's dormitory, his hair wet from his recent bath. "I was trying to talk to you since the whole incident with the Goblet but you never were there!"

"Sorry, Hermione, I was...really busy," Harry avoided his female friend's gaze and told her the white lie.

"Well, I heard Ron's avoiding you," She said, trying to talk to him.

"That isn't really the latest news but I can't care about his arrogance right now, I've got other matters to worry, like that," He grumbled as another student pointed the badge saying, 'Read the badge, Potter!'.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, rubbing her right arm awkwardly. "I'm sure you're having some problems without having Ron by your side but-"

"I'm fine, Hermione, I've got...people, friends helping me out. I should be fine for a while," He cut her off. "Thanks, but I think I need to be around people who doesn't blame me for not putting my name into the Goblet unintentionally." He hadn't meant to sound mean to her but, what could he do? He needed some space for himself!

"I'm sorry, if-"

"Oi, Potter, you're so slow, hurry up!" Kiba passed the said boy and ruffled his head. Akamaru barked at his side. "Naruto saved you a seat with us, come on!" He grinned and left Harry standing there like an idiot.

"Are those the friends you're talking about?" Hermione asked in a ridicule voice. "Harry, I don't think you should hang out with them a lot-!"

"Look, Hermione, they're actually the ones helping me out here, alright?" He sighed in frustration. "And I'm rather grateful for their company. You better go join Ron before he starts spouting out rubbish again. See you around."

Hermione stared at Harry's retreating form in shock. She couldn't believe that he just disregarded her advice and had joined those...strangers? She shook her head and took her seat beside Ginny but not before taking another look at her friend in between of all the foreigners.

"Here, try this, Harry," Naruto gave the boy an eye-smile and pushed a bowl of ramen his way. "This will give you lots of energy for the training!"

"Really?" Harry's eyes sparkled with delight and was attempted to give the bowl of noodles a try but the Inuzuka's next remark stopped him from doing so.

"Don't tell me you actually believed that, Potter?" Kiba barked out a laugh and shook his head. "This idiot here eats Ramen practically all his life! Of course, he'd say it gives you energy!"

"Oi, eat your own food, dog-breath!" Naruto growled and continued to convince Harry that ramen was the best thing in the world.

"Leave him alone, dobe," Sasuke tried to help the poor boy but Naruto wouldn't hear any of it. "Sorry, Harry, you're on your own."

Harry sighed and placed a spoonful of noodle into his mouth. His eyes went wide opened as his mouth automatically chewed for him.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"This...is good!" Harry exclaimed and continued to eat more. "Wow, this noodle's called ramen, huh?"

"I'm glad you like it, Harry!" Naruto patted the boy in the back. "Eat more, don't worry, I've got more in my bag, don't tell Sakura-chan though."

"I heard that, baka," Sakura glared at him and Naruto immediately felt himself drenched in his own sweat. "I thought I told you to get rid of them? Where are you hiding them?"

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan, no need to be so angry, I was just joking!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, save me, Harry!" He hid behind him and nearly dodged the pink-haired kunoichi's punch.

"A-ah, Sakura, m-maybe you could take the punching elsewhere?" Harry tried to reason with the older woman.

"That's not really helping me, Harry," Naruto told him before yelping as another fist almost made contact with his face. "Hinata-chan!"

"N-N-Naruto-kun, maybe you should apologize to Sakura-chan?" The timid Hyuuga heiress suggested.

"Cheh, I didn't do anything wrong, why should I-!" He dodged another punch. "Oi, teme, control your girlfriend!" He yelled at his best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sasuke looked up at him, looking all innocent.

"Harry!" Naruto hid behind said boy and whinned. "Harry, help me, she's going to kill me!"

"U-Um, Sakura, maybe we could...talk about t-this?" Harry tried, giving a nervous grin.

"You better dodge well, Harry...or else YOU'LL GET HIT!" She raised her fist in warning and Harry immediately raised his hands in front of her face.

"H-Heh, how about we go back to our f-food?" He asked and noticed everyone gapping at him. "What?"

"No one's ever stopped Sakura from hitting someone else before," Kiba let out a bark and laughed out loud. "You better watch your steps around her now!" That caused another round of laughters around their group.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll be here to protect you," Naruto bulked up and pounded on his chest but fell to the floor once Sakura found the chance to hit him on the head.

"Worry about yourself first, baka!" She growled and 'hmph-ed' in her seat. "Try this, Harry, it's better than RAMEN!"

"Noooooo...Sakura-chan, you're so mean..." Naruto cried.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Harry asked, concern for his friend.

"He'll be alright, don't worry about him. He's always this dramatic. Better eat your breakfast, Potter. Or you'll be late for your classes!" Temari told him in a sing-song voice.

"Right, thanks."

Hermione turned away and silently prayed that things will be alright once more.

* * *

Hermione felt like she has been betrayed by the two people she has called them her best friends.

Maybe she should have stayed in her dormitory room after all but she knew she would never be able to live with herself if she had. And that was what made Hermione Granger the most foolish person on earth. Hell to all the knowledge on books! She couldn't even keep her two friends together and what was the consequences? Oh, that's right, 'playing' the owl for Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, her two idiotic best friends!

"H-Harry," She silently called out for the bespectacles boy once she found him.

He was sitting underneath the tree, at the edge of the lake where the shinobis were currently playing at. The kunoichies were squealling in glee while the shinobies were having fun teasing them with the water.

Though there were two boys not having being in the water. And it was so obvious that those two were Shino and Gaara but it wasn't like they wanted it to happen! Gaara was, unfortunately threatened by Ino and his...crush towards her, leaned her way and so he had no choice but to obey.

Shino, however, had been observing the plants around him when he felt a huge ball of water dropped on him. It was silent at first. Harry had to use all his might to stop the laughters that were about to burst their way through his mouth but it took three words to make all the laughters from them unstoppable.

"I'll kill you."

And Kiba had let himself go. The wolfish-featured boy had clutched onto his stomach and began laughing out loud and it didn't take to break the others. This had even gotten a smirk from Sasuke, Neji and even the 'ever-tamed-by-Ino' Sabaku no Gaara.

"H-Harry," She shakily called out again and she had finally got his attention...and the others too. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Harry looked up at her and noticed that Ron and Ginny were standing a few feet behind her. He shrugged and came over to where she stood.

"What's going on?"

"Erm, Parvati told Dean, who told Seamus then who in turn told Ron...that, um, Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well, you can tell Ron to- wait, what did you say again?" Harry scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Er-uh, wait for a moment," She rushed back to Ron and whispered to him in hushed tones. She mentally rolled her eyes as she felt the slight nudge of the red-head wizard, pushing her to what she hadn't realized was her trap.

"Okay, urm, Parvati told Dean, who told Seamus that...uh...please don't ask to me say it again," She sighed. "Hagrid's looking for you."

"Yeah, well, you can tell Ron-"

"I'M NOT AN OWL!" Her patience was lost and she had vented out her anger on Harry, though he felt a little taken aback, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione stomped back up the small slope and pulled Ginny away from them. Ron gave him a last-minute glare before going after them.

"Just give them some time, Harry," Naruto's voice snapped him awake from his reverie. Harry sighed and nodded his head. What could he do anyways? Ron didn't believe him, Hermione was angered by her two best friends' arrogance. Ginny was probably furious with him for letting the enemies push him around the back.

But it wasn't like it WAS his fault, was it?

"Come on, Harry! You gotta join in the fun!" Kiba yelled and sent more water Hinata's way that resulted a shriek in return.

And that was all Harry could do. He was being comfortable around these people and it came to his mind that he wasn't about to loose them too.


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD! Please forgive me! I know, I know. It's been months! But I couldn't figure out how to continue but alas, I knew I couldn't stop just right there and so...ta-da! Please, please forgive me! Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto or Harry Potter or Hunger Games or 39 Clues or...You know what, I give up.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Here comes Rita Skeeter and the Fire of Naruto Uzumaki!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke often wondered how he had gotten himself in a mess such as this. Should I explain? I'm betting that I should. You see, the black-haired boy was having his usual share of peace and quiet when Professor McGonagall decided to drop by with a request of needing a favour from the young Uchiha: Pick up Potter for the Wand Weighing Ceremony.

It wasn't necessary for both him and Naruto to turn up for the ceremony since they were doing 'wandless magic' but because there was an interview for the Daily Prophet on the Triwizard Tournament Chosen Champions, they had to turn up. (Though everyone knows that Sasuke would just escape it.)

But alas, a request from their host, was a request after all. How could he decline? And it was also due to the fact that the young-but-already-a-clan-leader-boy realised that he was under a certain blond Hokage's field of vision and the next thing you know, he, along with the rest of the shinobi that came to Hogwarts, were standing in front of the dungeon doors of the infamous Professor Snape's potion class.

"So," Naruto put on a big grin. "Who's up for knocking first?" That question had resulted the blond to have his face burnt by the fury of his friends' glares. "Okay, okay, geez, I was just trying to lighten up the tension here!"

"You know what," Kiba spoke up. "This might have been exciting at first but as the clock ticks by...I'm starting to feel a little creeped out by the doom and gloom feeling I'm getting."

"Or maybe that's just the glare Temari's giving you for putting salt into her morning tea you're getting," Kankuro sniggered. Kiba knocked him over the head with an angry mumble of 'stupid cat-ears' under his breath.

"Let's just shut up and knock on this door before Potter misses his ceremony, alright?" Neji suggested, glaring at the two troublemakers before a heated arguement between them broke out. "Uchiha, please knock, or I'll have you knock by force."

"Are you threatening me, Hyuuga?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and glared hotly at the white-eyed boy.

"No, I'm merely giving you a choice, as an educated and polite Hyuuga would," Neji smirked. "Now, knock unless you want to hear Naruto whine to you until he dies."

With a scowl, Sasuke glared at the grinning blond who had accepted Neji's oh-so-brilliant 'suggestion' before knocking heavily on the doors. There was no answer and Sasuke attempted to knock for a second time when the door swiftly opened and Sasuke's fist met with a firm chest. Oops.

A few giggles and sniggers escaped his companions' mouths and the Uchiha supressed the urge to Mangekyo them to next Monday. Tilting his head slightly upwards, Uchiha Sasuke faced Severus Snape and he hurriedly remove his hand from the older Wizard's chest.

"What, may I ask, do you need, Mr. Uchiha?" Snape scowled, grunting at him.

"Professor McGonagall requested us to escort Potter to the Wand Weighing Ceremony. Seeing that we have free time and since **Professor Dumbledore** has offered us such warm and friendly welcomes, it'd do well for us guests to accomplish some simple request one host asks of us. Don't you think so too, Professor Snape?" Sasuke responded with his 'politician-clan-leader-self' kicking in.

The Potion's master felt his left eye twitched in annoyance as he removed himself from the doorway, allowing the shinobis to have a good view of the classroom. It was only a matter of time, admiring the different ingredients, cauldrons and students working on their potion, that they spotted Harry amongst a few other Gryffindors, working on his own potion.

"Hey Harry!" Naruto grinned again and waved at the bespectacle black head. Students started to whisper to their friends, some- with the shinobis' chakra-enhanced hearing- were grumbling about how unfair it was that it was always Potter who had gotten the spotlight; while some were ogling the guys that stood not far behind Naruto, and the blond himself.

"Potter!" Snape hissed, getting the attention back to himself. "You are needed for the ceremony. Leave your things here and come back once you're done-"

"Hey, teme, didn't McGonagall mention that he'll be missing a few classes 'cause of the ceremony? So that just initiated that he has to bring his bags with him, right?" Naruto innocently, and **loudly** for that matter, asked Sasuke.

"I think she did, didn't she?" Sasuke played along. "Ah, oops, must have slipped my mind-"

"Alright Potter, take your stuff and get out of my face!" Snape barked, glaring at the foreigners. "And take your friends with you!"

"Yes, sir," Harry hurriedly packed his stuff with Sakura and Ino's help and they hightailed out of the dungeons in one breath.

"Oh, and Professor Snape?" Kiba turned back and looked at said teacher. "I think that cauldron's going to blow. Ja!" The Inuzuka laughed out loud as he heard Snape jumping over to Goyle's cauldron to clear the smoking potion away.

"You guys are insane!" Harry burst between laughters and wiped the tears that leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

"We just wanted to get him back for underestimating us the other day," Neji nodded his head with a 'serves-him-right' look.

Kiba snickered. " Did you see his face? Haha! Priceless!"

"Wish we got it off from that camera boy's camera!" Kankuro high-fived the dog-lover before holding their stomachs in laughters again. Temari shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Alright, you guys go do your things," Naruto addressed them and they fell silent. " Sasuke and I will bring Harry to the ceremony and we'll return after it ends," he took one sweep across the faces of his subordinates and changed to their mothertongue. "_Patrol the classes again, keep watch, make sure nothing like the Goblet happens again. Neji, Shino I want you two to stay close to the room where the ceremony will be held at. If anything happens, both of you will be back-up, understand?_"

"_Hai_!" They answered and dismissed themselves.

"Hey, can you guys teach me some Japanese?" Harry piped up. Naruto flicked him across the forehead and tsked at the 14 year old.

"Not until when we think you're getting better in your training," Naruto chuckled. "Now, let's hurry, we don't want to be late."

And with that, they hurried across the grounds to where the Wand Weighing Ceremony was held. Upon opening the two large doors, Naruto sent both Neji and Shino a look of warning before trailing behind Sasuke, Harry right in between the both of them.

They were the last ones there. Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion was having a friendly chat with Mr. Bagshot. They were currently standing in the middle of the room. The other schools' champions: Fleur Delacor and Viktor Krum were just awkwardly adjusting to the different people in the room, constantly getting a few smiles from the other elders.

And then, came Rita Skeeter.

In just a blink, the champions found themselves pressed against each other, due to the constricted space, in a dark room. Rita reappeared from the- only- entrance of the cupboard room, and smirked eeriely.

"Hi, Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet," she greeted then paused when she caught them catching sight of her quill that was writing on its own. "Ignore the quill. Now, here's the thing- I hope you're comfy in this small room, gives off a more personal feeling- you know the Daily Prophet, we know the Daily Prophet but it's **you** that we don't know. So, let's do a little confession here, alright?"

Blank looks were all that answered her.

"So, Harry, I'll ask you first since you're the youngest: How did you get your name into the Goblet? I bet the readers would be dying to know that. At the age of 12-"

"-14, actually-"

"-whatever. At the age of 14, you are already trying to win your betters. What do you have to say for that?"

"I'm not trying to win my betters! I was clearly framed for this. I didn't put my name in the Goblet. It just spewed out my name!" Harry cried out.

"Tsk, tsk," Rita shook her head. "I understand that it's quite a burdern to have the spotlight and all, considering that you are the Boy-who-lived and what not, but seriously, tell us, how does it feel being the youngest champion in the competition to the death? What would your parents say, if they were ever alive? Would they be disappointed? Or would they be proud that their son had gotten in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Of course Harry's parents would be proud," Naruto snarled, gently pushing Harry behind him so to protect the boy from the ugly blond woman's sharp tongue. "And may I remind you as Harry did, that he did not put his name in the Goblet. Someone framed him and according to Mr Crouch, Harry had no choice but to be included in this game. Do you think he wanted it? No. Do you think he did it for the fame and glory? No. Do you think he did it to live up to his dead parents? No! He did it because he had no choice!"

"Now, now, Mr. Uzumaki," Rita folded her arms across her chest. "You are a foreign wizard and one of the extra chosen champions like Harry is. Tell me your feelings. Are you and Harry close? How did you become friends? Would you help him in anyway in the tournament. Say if you have to kill him- maybe in the tournament, I don't know- but would you do it?"

Naruto stood there baffled. This...this woman was clearly not listening to him or them for any of that matter!

"Listen here, lady," the blond snarled. "I don't give a damn of who you are, a writer from this Daily Prophet? But I know one thing and that you are stepping out of the line. You are crossing our personal boundaries and we can sue you for that."

"You can't touch me, Mr Uzumaki. The editor of the Daily Prophet won't allow that. But let's get back to the topic, shall we?" She put up a fake smile and asked away again. "So, Mr. Uzumaki. Are your parents well? What did they say about your getting chosen for the tournament? Were they proud when they perhaps wrote back to you about it? Or were they concern? Tell me more about your background. I bet the readers would love to know more about you."

Naruto blew a fuse.

The 'parents' subject was a sensitive issue to Naruto because he had none. And the only time he had met them, he had limited time to even talk to them. It was a miracle, actually, having to find out that your father was one of the bravest man in his village and his mother was like any mother he had ever wished for: Proud, loving and caring. So when Rita started insulting Harry's parents by reviving their deaths to him. Naruto felt pissed. And when Rita started to ask him about his parents...his anger sky-rocketed.

"Naruto, let's just get out of here-" Sasuke placed his hand on his Hokage's arm and tried to calm him but Naruto was far from being calm already.

"My parents are dead, Miss Skeeter. If the word 'death' means anything to you and that blasted quill of yours behind you at all. They can't be disappointed or be proud, just like any other parents in the world can. And we wouldn't know if they would at all, right? And just a quick question: Are you human at all? Do you feel no compassion? Harry has to face the person who murdered his family in his mind. He has to constantly reminded that he lived because of his parents. Why can't you let him live a peaceful life? Is that so hard to give?"

"I was just asking for-"

"And I gave you my answer. But if you were human at all, you'd have respected us from the start."

"My job, Mr. Uzumaki is to get the juice for the readers."

"And my job, Miss Skeeter, is to make sure no one hurts my friend." Naruto snapped. He took one step closer to the woman and felt her taking a step back. "Because then they'll have to deal with me. So when you ask the next question, you better think wisely or I'll definitely be unforgiving. And I'm betting that Mr Krum and Miss Delacour has no objections to the 'privacy-please' sign."

"No," the two said foreign students shook their heads in agreement to Naruto.

"Professor Dumbledore would definitely hear about this," Cedric spoke.

Rita started spewing out mumbles and mutters of words that they couldn't catch until the small wooden entrance to the small cupboard burst opened. They turned and found Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino standing there. Professor Dumbledore stood a little ways behind them with a soft twinkle in his eyes.

But that was not what concerned Naruto. What concerned him was Neji and Shino knocking down the door. Sasuke suspected that they were worried because of the spike of the Kyuubi's chakra they felt earlier due to Naruto's anger and quickly reassured them.

"It's fine. He was just a little pissed off."

"That's not it, but that would probably be the reason why the both of you didn't feel it," Neji explained. "_A group of Anbus has breeched Hogwarts. We felt them coming through the Forbidden Forest. Their identity is till unknown but we know that they are well-trained assasins._"

"_How did they breech the castle_?" Naruto growled, coming out of the cupboard, pushing past the blond woman.

Before Neji could explain his well-thought theory, a poof and Sakura appeared. Her sudden appearance had definitely frightened the wizards in the room. And her teleportation had caused a light bulb to turn on in Harry's head. Didn't Hermione said that no one could apparate within the castle?

"_Naruto, I'm reporting from Gaara and his group. They are currently facing off the assasins and are trying to hold them back before they reach too deep into the castle. Shiyo and Nana took the need to evacuate the elders to a safer place with the teachers as protection. And from what Gaara told me, there were 8 Anbu Hunter nins,_" reported Sakura.

"_Damn it,_" Naruto cursed under his breath. Then he spoke again with his voice filled with command and authority. "_Sakura, you will go assist Gaara before I get there. Neji, take Shino and scout the whole castle if there are any more hunter nins hiding. Pick Kiba up along the way. Make sure you search the place, thouroughly. Understood_?"

"_Hai_!" And with that, Sakura, Neji and Shino ran out of the room, obeying their Hokage.

"Professor Dumbledore, there...is a breech within the school grounds. More will be explained later on but do not worry. Everything is currently under control. We will take care of this situation for it is our fault that they slip past our nets. We will deal with them now and I hope you can help keep this incident quiet. Excuse us, please."

And Naruto left the room with Sasuke hot on his tail.

They ran searching for Gaara and Sakura's chakra and found themselves coming to a turn towards the back of the Greenhouse. Sand was practically littered everywhere. And when they both found them, there was one nin still alive and tied up in iron chains, infused with chakra though he was barely concious.

"Gaara," Naruto politely greeted Suna's Godaime Kazekage. "We should interrogate him."

"That's what I was thinking," replied the red-headed Kazekage. "But we better bring him to another place- Wouldn't want the students to come see the mess."

"Alright, you go teleport him to Dumbledore's office and wait there. Sakura, you go fetch Inoichi, Shikaku, Ibiki, Anko and Hiashi for me. Tell Shiyo and Nana to be on their guards with the others."

"Okay. Shall I send them straight to Dumbledore's office?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." and the pink haired kunoichi disappeared out of sight. Gaara called upon his sand and teleported both him and the unconcious Anbu to Professor Dumbledore's room. Naruto scanned around the place for any suspicious looking thing and when he found none, he looked at Ino and Lee who had fought the hunter nins with Gaara. They were wounded but Ino was bleeding a little more at the side.

"You're bleeding Ino," Naruto inspected the wound from a distance before speaking again. "Lee, bring her to Sakura to get healed. Until then, Ino, take it easy. Alright? I wouldn't want Gaara to have my head."

Two tints of pink appeared on the wounded blond's cheek. "T-T-There's nothing going on between me and Gaara!"

"Who are seriously trying to convince, Ino?" Naruto's lips quirked up a little and he sent them on their way before the smile fell. He turned to Sasuke. "We should go see to that guy now."

"Wait, Naruto," Sasuke took ahold of his Hokage's arm and stared down into the clear pools of cerulean blue eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? What Skeeter said..."

"What Skeeter said is unimportant. I should have known better than to let my anger get the better of me," Naruto shook his head as he sighed. "Sorry if I worried you, teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke snorted. "For all I know, what you've done all your life is to worry me."

Naruto let out a light chuckle at that. "Whatever that makes you sleep at night, teme. We should go do our thing now."

"Yeah, yeah, we should," Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Just, Naruto...whatever it is next time, just remember that we're here. You don't have to face the world alone, you know. There's always you, me and us. We'll be there, whether you like it or not. We'll be here," Sasuke pressed a hand to the blond's chest. "Whether we're here or not."

"I know, Sasuke, I know."

* * *

**There you have it. Though, I had a little trouble in the middle. If you have the problem figured out, please feel free to press the button down there that says 'Review'. But even if you don't, the button is always welcome to be clicked on! Thank you! :)**

**Signing off,**

**Uchiha Shiyo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I apologize for not uploading a new chapter for practically the whole year. I can have a 101 excuses but I should have at least put in an effort to pass up my 'homework'. But thank you for supporting me until the end. There are a lot of you who have supported me and given me lots of advice. I thank you all for that. **

**Now, my appreciations aside, enjoy your new chapter. I had put in quite an effort in it. Hope you guys will love it.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...SADLY...;)**

**Chapter 10: The Interrogation and Truth**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore loved the confines of his room. Peaceful, though sometimes with the constant bickers among the past headmasters and headmistresses in their potraits and the strange mumbles from the Sorting Hat, things could get quite a mess but Headmaster Dumbledore still loved it anyway.

Well, that was until one day the shinobis of Konohagakure had told him that the castle had been breeched. He was worried but why should he? They could take care of it. He wouldn't doubt Tsunade's people.

Ah, dear Tsunade. He did miss having the drunken times he had with her. Powerful sakes, those drinks she drank.

But point being that he had never, not in his long age of life, expect his door to burst open and in come the leader of Sunagakure, an ally of Konoha, with an unconsious man tied up in metal chains.

"Dear Merlin," Albus breathed to himself.

The red-head, who looked like he was still suppose to be in school, dragged the unconcious- but still breathing- man to the chair right in front of his table. The boy was sweaty and his breathing was quite ragged and hoarse.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Dumbledore-san, but Naruto has told me to send the remaining culprit up to your office," Gaara said, doing a half-bow.

There was a slight pause before Dumbledore continued on, "And where is Naruto now?"

"He should be on his way. But I doubt he'd be here anytime sooner than his council members," he replied. Dumbledore just nodded. What could happen next? A bunch of old coots trying to torture the life out of this...man? That wouldn't happen right?

The door to his office opened once more and the council members Naruto had Sakura ordered to fetch arrived. Hiashi came in right after Sakura, his white robes, neat. Inoichi and Shikaku a tad bit pink in the cheeks for having drunk a bit of the hidden stash of sake they brought. And lastly, Ibiki and Anko looking alive and scary- probably finally had something interesting to play with.

"Kazekage-sama," they greeted the boy with the red hair respectfully. "Is this the intruder?"

"One of the remaining ones," replied Gaara.

"I should seal of his chakra points before he tries to do anything," Hiashi announced and after gotten the agreements, he activated his family bloodline and sealed off the man's chakra. "There, that should do it. Where is Naruto-sama?"

"Here," came the reply and they turned to find the blond walking in the room with Sasuke trailing behind. "Good afternoon, Dumbledore-san. I must deeply apologize for barging into your office like that but we couldn't do the interrogation anywhere else."

Dumbledore cursed himself for having such a potty mouth. Why did they have to do the torture session in the middle of his office?!

"Let's start," Naruto nodded to the elders. He positioned himself in front of the man and slapped the intruder awake. "You awake now?" The intruder made no reply, just blinked blankly back at him. "Right. Now, if you cooperate with us, we'll let you go. That's the standard rule, no? So I'll be asking a few questions. If you don't answer me, you'll have to face Ibiki and probably will not make it out alive," Naruto made a note to grimace a little. "If you try to escape, you'll be facing Anko here who is probably hungry for your blood at the moment."

"And what if I resist all that," The intruder questioned.

"You face me, and death."

Naruto clapped his hands and stared into the man's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Shiroki Hyoumaru."

"Rank?"

"Anbu."

"Where's your mask?"

"Destroyed by that weird man in green."

"Lee. Alright, never mind about that. Tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want to know about me?"

"Why not?"

"I do not play games, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nor do I, Hyoumaru-san. And you have not answered my question."

"Why don't we get to the point, Hokage-sama?" the man leaned forward a little, his hands behind his back, his body in chakra-infused chains. "These questions are meaningless. I know you want information from me. But I cannot give those. Because I do not know any. Does that answer all your questions?"

"No. Because I know you know something. At least something that values meaning to me. Tell me, Hyoumaru-san. Do you have a family?" the black-haired intruder narrowed his gaze at the blond Hokage and almost growled out loud. "Don't worry, I'm not as low and cheap as some who threatens one with their family. I'm merely asking for your sake."

"I do not understand."

"There's going to be a big war soon, Shiroki Hyoumaru. A big, big war. Bigger than the last. And everything is going to fall to blood, fire and ashes. And I'm not scaring you. Children, women and every man is going to be caught in this. There won't be a way out, including your family. No matter what your leader said, this war will destroy everyone," Naruto said gravely.

Shiroki thought silently for a while with his eyes close. And after a moment when he opened his eyes, he shook his head. "I'm sorry but I cannot help you."

"Well, that is sad indeed," Naruto said. He looked towards Ibiki and nodded his head. "Do it."

Ibiki approached the man and activated his torture jutsu, which caused the man to scream out loud. The vicious scene he had the endure, the man thought he wasn't able to handle them. And then, he finally was free from the endless cages that caused him pain and bitterness. By that time, he was panting in exhaustion.

"Are you ready to answer my questions again?" Naruto asked. The only reply he got was a spit mixed with blood at his face.

Sasuke, angry at the man for insulting his best friend, shot up from his place and went to lunge at the man but Sakura stopped him. Anko did the job for him anyway. She grabbed her kunai from her hidden pocket and stabbed the man on his right tigh with it. A scream was heard and blood was gushing out of his deep wound where the kunai was still stuck.

"That was rude," Naruto wiped away the last bloodied-spit from his face and faced the man again. His face edged with coldness. "I'm going to ask you one more time. And this will probably be the last chance you'll get. If you are willing to coorperate, you'll get to live but if you don't, don't expect me to be forgiving."

"Naruto," Sakura warned Naruto to stay calm as she felt the spike of the Kyuubi's chakra from him.

"Who sent you? Was it Orochimaru?" Naruto demanded. "How many army did he rise from the dead?"

"I cannot tell you anything," he spoke, panting from the pain. Anko was about to stab him on the second leg when he continued, "But..._Should there come a time where you feel lost, the answers can be found within your heart_. That is the only advise I can give you. You are a good man, Uzumaki Naruto. Goodbye, Rokudaime Hokage, I hope I can serve you in the afterlife."

With that, the man activated the 'Anbu-die-on-sight' jutsu and he just vanished into thin air. Naruto cursed. _Answers...within your heart_? What did he mean? Why would he feel lost?

"-ruto. Naruto!" Sasuke shook the blond back to Earth. "Dumbledore-sama was calling you for some minutes. What were you thinking?"

"What Shiroki said," Naruto shook his head before turning back to the headmaster. "I think he was from the enemy. By killing himself just proves me right."

"But, Hokage-sama, did you have any idea what he said before he...killed himself?" Inoichi asked. Shikaku narrowed his gaze at the younger blond in suspicion.

"No, I don't. But I hope I can find out. Clear out for now," he dismissed the lot but told Sasuke and Sakura to stay back with him. He faced Dumbledore. "About the training, Dumbledore-san. Harry is progressing well, a little bit too slow for our taste, but good considering that he was not trained to be a ninja. We will build him up more then start him with hand-to-hand combat before teaching him the different weapons."

"Good, good. I must thank you for your help, once again, Naruto," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "But if you do need to interrogate anyone, there is a hidden room on the 7th floor. All you need to do is to pace in front of the wall three times thinking about what you want the most. And there you'll have it. But I'd not encourage the torture sessions. It can be quite disturbing."

"I understand, Dumbledore-san. But...I'm afraid that Miss Granger was quite suspicious of us at one time but we manage to distract her away from it all. Plus, Harry and his best friend, Ron's relationship isn't really good at the moment So I don't think Harry would doubt us any moment."

"Okay, but Naruto. I think you should tell Harry the truth. We should put some trust in him so that he understands our need to protect him. Help me guide him when I cannot."

"We will help him in every way we can, Dumbledore-sama," Sakura gave a polite bow before Naruto and Sasuke doing the same and retreating out of the Headmaster's office.

It was also then that Albus Dumbledore swore not to mess with the ninjas.

"_We checked the areas and there's no sign or clue how the hunters came from the Forbidden Forest. Kiba and Akamaru are still sniffing around the place just to be sure. They'll report in immediately if they found anything_," Neji reported to Naruto.

They were waiting outside the class Harry was currently having and were having a discussion on how to break this news to Harry. Naruto knew that the boy had his suspicions of them, even though he had not bothered going to the library with his friend, Hermione Granger anymore to check up more information on them. However, this incident would prove every doubt Harry has of them and Naruto prayed and hoped with all his heart that the boy wouldn't hate them for it.

"_Good job, Neji. You're dismissed, but I want you to pass on a message to the others about keeping their eyes peeled open now. And I want night patrols in case the enemy tries to take another chance_," Naruto patted his friend on the back and watched the long brown haired Hyuuga leave his side. He had sent Sasuke away, knowing that he had to confront Harry alone. And now, his heart was starting to regret that decision a little.

The classroom's door opened and students from the houses of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor flooded out. Naruto leaned against the wall to avoid any of them and kept a constant look out for his target. He was starting to worry that Harry had not went back to his class after the ceremony and a frown etched its way to his beautiful tan face.

But, no, there the boy was.

"Harry," Naruto called out and Harry turned to see the blond waiting for him by the wall of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Naruto," Harry greeted back with a...slightly wary tone.

"I understand that you have a lot of questions," Naruto said, pushing himself away from the wall. "And I will answer them but is there a...more secluded place we could go to? One that we would not worry that we will be disturbed?"

"Yeah, the astronomy tower," Harry replied. "But I've got to go to Divinations now."

"Alright, meet me there at 10 sharp after dinner. I'll be seeing you then," Naruto grunted and made a move to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulder to say, "Don't worry too much. We're not your enemy."

And Naruto left a baffled Harry standing in the middle of the hallway until the black-haired wizard realised that he would be late for Divinations.

Naruto was already there waiting for Harry. Leaning against the railing, he looked towards the vast space in front of him. Hogwarts was really a magnificent place. But Naruto loved Konoha better. In Konoha where the trees grew tall, the grass thick under your feet, the warm breeze brushing through your hair, the sun tingling on your skin...Konoha was where his heart was at all the time. And no matter how many times he convinced himself, no matter how many times his friends tell him that Konoha was not going anywhere, he couldn't get past the real truth inside him.

And he couldn't do a damn thing.

Naruto laughed to himself as he looked up, staring into the stars that were high up in the sky. How many times had he argued with himself, told himself that he couldn't do anything to help Konoha? Hogwarts was indeed a strange place. Naruto had never thought so much even since young but once he came to Hogwarts, his mind kept wheeling, going in circles, working like a machine. He only wished that this...war could stop and peace could finally come.

"Naruto?"

But not yet.

"Harry," Naruto turned to greet the wizard. "Had your dinner?"

"Yeah," the wizard replied, moving to rub his neck with his right hand. "But...I didn't see you there."

"Hm, I was just taking the chance to think," Naruto said, taking one good look at Harry before turning back to see the stars.

Harry cautiously moved to stand beside Naruto and looked to see what he was staring at. His breath was instantly taken away. The stars were beautiful. They shone and sparkle in the night sky. It was like a million of lights guiding people who have lost their faith in life. If only, Harry thought, that were true, he would wish that they could take him out of this mess. What he didn't know was that Naruto was thinking about the same thing as he did.

"At times, Harry, when I was your age, I would look up, like this very moment, and gaze at the stars. Hoping that they would help me find my way back," Naruto whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked shockingly. "Were you lost?"

"No, but my heart was," Naruto swallowing his saliva as if his throat dried up all of a sudden. "Remember that story Sakura told you? About Sasuke leaving Konoha? Leaving us, leaving her, leaving me?"

"Yeah..."

"I felt so lost back then. My heart just couldn't bear the pain. I was so confused as to why he had to leave. I couldn't accept it. I needed him to tell me why he had to leave our home, why he had to leave me. I...felt like I lost everything," Naruto shook his head in sadness. "I wanted answers and I used to think that by looking at the stars, I could have mine. But it didn't come. I prayed and prayed and hoped that Sasuke would come back."

"And he did right?"

"No, he didn't. And I realised that I can't keep wishing for something that was not going to happen if I don't do anything about it. And so I trained hard, made my goals, never loose my focus, and then, I got him back," Naruto chuckled out loud. "It was so frustrating and amusing at the same time that when we finally ended our battle, I just laughed out loud on the floor."

"You finally went nuts?" Harry asked ridiculously.

"No, Harry. I finally got the lesson to the whole thing," Naruto turned to his right and stared into Harry's green emerald eyes. "No matter what happens or how big a change, you can't just sit down there and wish for it to go away. Your life and destiny lies in your hands. You have the ability to throw it away or take it and use it to your might. And remember what your purpose is in life."

"What does this lesson has anything to do with the incident this afternoon?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"This lesson has everything to do with what's **going** to happen and the things that **are **happening," Naruto explained. "But...it is time for the real truth."

Harry looked at Naruto eagerly.

"We're...not who we really are. We're definitely human. Dumbledore has agreed with us that we should tell you the whole truth. Honestly, I hate leaving you in the dark. But I want you to promise me that whatever you hear from me now comes nothing out of your mouth after you leave this place. It is both a warning and a promise that if you ever speak of this secret to anyone, anyone at all, even your best friends. My group of friends will never let you go."

Harry gulped in fear and nodded his head. "I promise."

"Alright. I believe you. Harry, we are ninjas. You do know what is that right?" Wide eyes and a nod. "So you understand that we can do remarkable things. This whole...wandless-magic school thing is actually a cover up. What we're doing now is our mission and our mission is to protect this school and most importantly you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "Dumbledore had a bad feeling what with all those incidents you had with Voldemort reviving every year since you came to Hogwarts-"

"-well, not really...last year...I didn't really...-"

"-so, he came to our village, Konohagakure no Sato. The Hidden Village of the Leaf. He came to us for help, in dire need of our assistance. But you see, we, ourselves, were in the midst of a problem back in our village as well. We were having a war against the The Hidden Village of the Sound. Long story short, they are really bad people and their leader has a hardcore hatred against us. However, wind has it that the leader of the Sound village had banded with some wizards from...well, from here. I had two choices. One, I go on the mission with the Rookies and leave the battle to the previous leader or two, I stay behind and fight for my village. I wanted to stay in the village so that I could protect my people. But truth was to stop the war means I had to come here, to protect you and stop what evil I can here."

-_flashback_-

_"Uchiha Sasuke, you will be the leader of this mission. Any reports needed be made-"_

_The door burst open and everyone turned their heads to catch sight of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade standing there with her assistant, Shizune behind her._

_"Wait, Naruto," she grunted. _

_She walked in and went to stand by Naruto's desk. Naruto stood up in confusion and frowned._

_"What is it, baa-san?"_

_Tsunade pursed her lips and stared down at him. Even though he had grown tremendously over the years, he was still the shortest among the rookies and Tsunade felt a little guilty for what she was about to do._

_"Uzumaki Naruto," she spoke out loud. "From this day forward, you will step down as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. I, Senju Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha, will take over Konoha until the Rokudaime is once more fit enough to take over the village. However, wherever you go, you will still be referred as the Rokudaime Hokage. Your authrority is unquestionable."_

_Silence took over- and then, loud proclamations._

_"Tsunade-sama!"_

_"Tsunade-sama, you cannot do this!"_

_"What are you doing, Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Tsunade-sama, is there a reason you're doing this?"_

_"Silence!" Tsunade yelled and everyone went silent. "There is no reason and there shall not be a reason that need to be explained to you! Back to the mission to Hogwarts school of magic, you will all partake this mission as ordered but...Uzumaki Naruto will be leader instead. The Godaime Kazekage will be accompanying you on this mission with his siblings. Are there any question on this mission?" Ignoring the vigrously noddings, she turned and faced the village from the open window. "You are all dismissed. Uzumaki, you will stay behind."_

_At once, the shinobis left the room, leaving Shizune, Naruto and Tsunade in the room._

_"I know you're wondering why I did what I did. As Hokage of Konoha, you know and understand that your most important priority is to the village. Now that you are not the Hokage of the village, you can carry out the mission as you will."_

_"But I don't want to carry out the mission, baa-san! I swore!" He thundered. "I swore, on the First Hokage's grave, the Third Hokage's grave and MY father's grave that I would protect the village from any harm that might befall on Konoha. War is upon us, I cannot leave-!"_

_"No, you will leave! You HAVE to leave," Tsuande snapped. Hearing her sharp words, Naruto's blue eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, all tension from the blond woman vanished. She heaved a sigh. "Times are changing, Naruto. And they are changing for the worse. I fear that this war will be the end of Konoha."_

_"THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME AWAY?!"_

_"Because when-if Konoha falls, you will be the one to bring it back!" _

_"What?"_

_"I fear the future, Naruto. Your future. Konoha's future, our future too. But we might be able to change that. Not long back, we recieve news that the other side is making an alliance with the wizards. By carrying this mission that Albus-san gave us, we might able to change our future."_

_"But I cannot leave, baa-san! Let Sasuke carry out the mission. He will be able to finish it as well as I would."_

_"No, this is a precaution, Naruto. Whatever I am doing is for the best for everyone," she turned and placed and hand on his shoulder, looking into his blue eyes. "Remember Naruto: You will always be a Hokage of Konoha, wherever you go."_

-_flashback ended_-

"Of course, Tsunade is more experienced and had thought that it would befor the best. So we came here," Naruto shrugged.

"But...But...your village is having a war!"

"Sometimes...there are things that we can't prevent, things that goes out of our control," Naruto explained. "But all we have to do is to look ahead and continue to move on. We are not running away, in fact we are facing the inevitable truth. My mission is to stop and prevent the war of my village to continue by being here. The alliance of the Sound and Voldemort will need to be wary of. And that's why we are training you. We can't teach you much of our stuff because you will need certain requirement for that but we will help you."

"I...sort of, understand. It is kind of a shock to me...I mean, I didn't know ninjas exist! But...I hadn't believed that magic existed too when I was younger. So I guess you can't really say anything about it..." Harry grinned. "Thanks, Naruto."

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, no thanks is needed."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. And since my exams are over, (did you know I finally graduated from Secondary School?!), I can work on the next chapter as soon as possible. R&R, please! :) Thank you!**

**Signing off,**

**Uchiha Shiyo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back! I can say that I'm sorry for delaying the update but I know it's not going to get you guys to forgive me but I'll say it anyways. I'm REALLY sorry! Anyway, extra news on myself since it's been a REALLY long time- I got into college! I know! It's been six months or so this unfamiliar and new environment and I felt like reality just hit me in the face. Haha. Sometimes, I'm really grateful that I have Fanfiction when I need it. It's sooo reliable, if you know what I mean. Hahahaha.**

**Alright, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Onto the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I SHALL SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND HARRY POTTER...(sigh in disappointment)**

**Chapter 11: The Spy with the Red Hair and the Possible Traitor**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a family of red heads. There was Arthur Weasley, Papa Red Head and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, Mama Red Head. They had met each other and fell in love at first sight, or so Papa Red Head had told his children. Then after their marriage, William Weasley came bouncing along. Bill, as everyone liked to call him, is the most kind-hearted and responsible oldest brother any family would have loved to have. He was also a curse-breaker in Egypt. The family couldn't have been prouder. Then after him came Charlie Weasley, Percival Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley and finally Ginerva Weasley.

Percival Weasley is a strict, a-stick-up-his-arse, perfectionist of a red head. The 'Prefect' Red Head. Fred and George Weasley were the 'Prank-It-All' Red Head I and II. Ronald Weasley, being the youngest Weasley boy was the meek 'Weasel' Red Head and lastly, Ginny Weasley as the one and only female Weasley was 'Princess' Red Head. Everyone had their own title and role in the family. However, there is one, who has not found his own title even though they call him the 'Dragon Tamer' Red Head.

Now, Charlie Weasley was not the average redheaded Weasley everyone knew. There was something dark and personal that no one has ever known about him, not even his family. Despite having to find his desire to work in Romania handling dragons, he couldn't help but accept the offer to travel to other places to study the different breeds of dragons. It was through his travels where he found his true dark self.

There were times when he wanted to pour his heart out to his understanding father, his loving mother or even his kind-hearted brother, Bill. But, when he finally got the courage to pick up the quill to write to his family, he found himself hesitating. He couldn't do it. The secret must stay a secret, no matter what. It was his dark side, should anyone reject him for being who he is, Dragon Tamer Red Head could not bear the heavy rejection.

In the end, Charlie Weasley never told anyone of his bitterness. Except, the foreign friends whom he had met on one of his travels in Japan. From time to time, feeling the need to, he would pick up his quill and write to them, telling them of his woes and bitterness. Replies and advices would come flying in almost immediately at least for the past few years the replies were swift. However, there were hardly any replies nowadays and it gave Charlie Weasley a bad feeling in his tummy.

A deafening roar pulled him out of his mental soliloquy and he hastily went to assist his colleagues in handling the caged female dragons in the Forbidden Forest. It had been quite some time since he'd stepped on Hogwarts grounds and a sense of happiness filled him. There were rumors of Japanese foreigners who could do wandless magic taking part in the Triwizard Tournament and Charlie could hardly hold down the urge to see whether it was his friends or not. However, the dragons were his main priority. They were the reason he was back in Hogwarts in the first place. As dangerous as it sounded, the dragons in front of him were the first task the champions will have to go through to make it to the second task. Oh well, he had a job to do now.

"Well, well, if it isn't Charlie Weasley," a deep Asian voice was heard and most of the dragon handlers turned to find a Japanese foreigner who looked to age between 17 to 18 with an irritable smirk on his face. "And I had actually wondered what the challenge would be for the first task. If its dragons, then it'd be no challenge at all."

"Who are you?" One of the dragon handlers grunted. "You're not supposed to be allowed here, boy. What are you doing here?"

"Hn," the boy replied with that smug look plastered on his face. He took another sweeping gaze at the dragon handlers and left the area almost as quick and silent as he came.

"What is Filch doing? Isn't he supposed to be keeping students out of bed?" One of the handlers growled.

"Apparently that old squib is hardly functioning anymore," Charlie joked. "Alright, you guys try getting the Horntail to bed, I'll go get a leak at the castle."

"Make sure to stay hidden, yeah? No one is supposed to- hey, where did Weasley go?"

Charlie was already walking towards a small clearing where he knew _he_ would be waiting for him. And true to his thoughts, said boy was standing there, awaiting his arrival. Neither moved as their eyes continued to stare deeply into each other's. Until finally, the boy moved, relaxing his stance.

"So, how has it been?" the Japanese asked, leaning against the trunk of a tree. He looked at Charlie with a raised brow and waited for the red head's reply.

"Is that how you're going to greet me?" Charlie smirked in return. "Sasuke Uchiha, Captain ANBU of The Hidden Village of Leaf."

"At least you still remember what I rank," Sasuke snorted.

Charlie chuckled in reply before turning serious, his hazel shade eyes darkening every second. "You haven't replied my letters."

"We were busy," Sasuke shrugged. He looked to the right where the dragons were before looking back at Charlie. "The enemy is moving, and they are moving fast."

"That," Charlie let out a sigh. "-Is also what I heard. Rumor has it that they have banded together. I doubt the leaders have met each other. That might become their disadvantage."

"There are no indications whether Madara have actually met with your Lord Voldemort, considering that the latter is…still deformed but according to other resources, Kabuto has met up with the other side for quite a few times. Errands for the Snake, who knows?"

"One thing that I am sure of, however, is that Voldemort plans to use Madara's numbers to overthrow Dumbledore's reign over Hogwarts. Killing Dumbledore would mean the downfall of the Wizarding World and everything would fall neatly into the Dark Lord's hands." Charlie replied grimly.

"As would Konoha would fall into Madara's when Voldemort has what he needs. With wizards by the Akatsuki and Otogakure nins' side, there might be no hope for Konoha."

"There is always hope for Konoha," a new voice spoke. The bushes rustled and a blond haired boy could be seen coming through. "As long as Uzumaki Naruto is still alive, Konoha will always be standing." He grinned at them.

"It's good to see you again, Hokage-sama," Charlie dipped his head in respect.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Charlie-san?" Naruto sighed in exasperation. "It's Naruto. Okay? Na-Ru-To."

"Naruto," Charlie repeated and smiled at the blond. "How does Hogwarts feel? Just like I've told you all, eh?"

"Exactly what you had us to expect, although we had to play the innocent students of Konohagakure Academy of Magic," Naruto shrugged the amusement off and continued to speak. "Tsuande sent your last letter to us. Are you sure about the information?"

"I can't say that I am a hundred percent sure of it. That's why I sent the letter to you stating it loud and clear. If Voldemort truly is using this Triwizard Tournament to achieve what I think he wants to achieve, then there may be someone working for him inside the school. I believe you have a list of the possible moles in Hogwarts?"

"Gaara and Neji are working through it with their teams. We have others observing the teachers too. However, our top three are currently Moody, Snape and Karkaroff." Sasuke answered, pushing himself off the tree trunk to stand beside Naruto.

"Mad-eye? Seriously, I can't see Mad-eye Moody being a mole," Charlie said. "He's a tough Auror who's filled most of Azkaban, you know, that prison I've told you about. Anyway, he's the Dark Wizard Catcher; I doubt it'd be him. Snape and Karkaroff are more likely to be the moles. But Dumbledore trusts Snape…so that just leaves Karkaroff being first on the list."

"That's what we thought so too and with the information you've given us about them, which have been very useful, I realize that there may be more to it. Shikamaru and Hiashi are unsure about it, but we were thinking along the lines of a _henge_."

The familiar word rang in Charlie's head before his eyes widened in realization. "Polyjuice Potion?"

"What is a 'Polyjuice Potion'?" Sasuke asked.

"It is like your Transformation Technique, which allows you to change to mimic another person. The only difference is that the Polyjuice Potion is a liquid and if one needs to maintain that outlook for certain hours in a day, the potion needs to be consumed regularly."

"Hm," Naruto rubbed his chin and started to think deeply. "Do you have anymore information about this Polyjuice Potion? If you do, send it to me as soon as possible. I'll have Shikamaru and Neji research on it."

"Right," Charlie nodded his head. "Oh, and about the dragons, I hope neither of you have a problem with it?" Chuckles came as his reply and his shook his head in amusement. "It was a stupid question. Although, I have to request that you do not make any major injuries on the beasts, they are a rare breed."

"Of course," Naruto grinned. "We are after all, innocent students of Konohagakure Academy of Magic who does wandless magic."

"Innocent my arse-"

A twig snapped behind them and the three jumped, not realizing that there was anyone that was spying on them.

"Revelio!" Charlie pointed his wand straight at the direction where he heard the twig snapped. At first, nothing happened, until the air shimmered and sparkled and an invincibility cloak was removed.

There stood a boy neither three of them expected to see.

"Harry?" Charlie exclaimed, seeing his brother's best friend shocked him.

"Harry," Naruto frowned seeing the black-haired wizard. "What are you doing out of bed? You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Right back at you," Harry retort.

"You heard everything, didn't you, Potter?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "You know if we weren't trying to keep this meeting a secret, I'd say good job on your stealth techniques. You've learnt well."

"But you are trying to keep this meeting a secret," Harry mumbled. He turned to look at Naruto with accusing looks. "I thought we agreed not to keep any secrets from each other?" Then to Charlie, "What about you, Charlie?"

"Charlie Weasley is not a secret," Naruto blatantly explained to the teen wizard who was gradually getting angry by the minute. "He is our spy."

"A spy?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Very blunt, Hokage-sama," Charlie dryly stated before looking at Harry with sad eyes. "But yes, I am a spy. I've been one ever since I travelled to Japan. I give information when they need it. I'm sorry I didn't mention it to you, but I didn't know that you have established a close contact with the Japanese. Truthfully, I'm even surprised that Naruto told you about them."

"It's his weakness, see," Sasuke grumbled. "Sentimental feelings for another."

"I can tell," Charlie chuckled.

"But Mrs. Weasley doesn't know about it, right?" Harry asked Charlie.

"No one knows, well, you know now, but no one in the family knows. Not even dad."

"Okay, enough questions," Sasuke went over and knocked on Harry's head softly. "What are you doing out of bed? And how did you leave the castle without anyone knowing? Was it that cloak thingy?"

"'Okay, enough questions'," Harry imitated Sasuke and got another tiny bump to the head as a reply. "But, yeah, it's this cloak. It's called an Invincibility Cloak. My dad left it for me. I doubt anyone noticed me leaving the castle but I think Neji might have realized that I'm out of bed."

"_HOKAGE-SAMA_!" An urgent and tensed voice exclaimed before its owner present itself. "_Potter's not in his bed_!"

"Understatement of the year," Sasuke grunted. "Calm down, Hyuuga, before you give yourself a heart attack. Potter's right here."

"What?" Neji turned to find Harry standing there with a sheepish grin next to Sasuke. "Potter!" He growled. "Fifty laps around the field tomorrow morning!"

Charlie chuckled out loud. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Hyuuga-san."

"Weasley-san," Neji dipped his head in greeting before turning his glare to the black haired wizard.

Harry groaned out loud. "I didn't mean to leave the castle without telling you guys, alright? Hagrid told me to meet him, said he wanted to show me something. He's right over there, trying to impress Madame Maxime, bleh!"

"Then you know about the dragons already," Naruto stated and Harry nodded. "And since Madame Maxime is here too, Fleur will know it too."

"I spotted Karkaroff lurking on the other side of the forest. I do not doubt that he's going to tell Krum about the dragons," Neji reported.

"Why are these teachers so damn helpful?" Naruto exclaimed. "If Kakashi was at least an ounce like them we would have made Chunnin that year!"

"You don't say," Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic, Uchiha. It is unbecoming," Neji retort.

"Blame the dobe, all his sloppiness is rubbing off on me."

"OI!"

"You're going to tell Diggory about the dragons, aren't you Potter?" Sasuke ignored the blond's outcry and frowned at Harry. "If I don't know it better, I'd say you're too kind. Remember what he did to you? Those…Hufflepuffs. And what was their motto again? Loyalty?"

"It won't be fair to him if everyone knows and he's the only champion who doesn't."

"Sasuke's right. You're too kind for your own good," Neji grunted. "In this world, you've got to look out for yourself."

"Then why are you guys protecting me? And don't tell me it's because I'm a mission," Harry defended himself.

"Harry, if your heart thinks that Mr. Diggory should know about the dragons, then you go tell him. Alright?" Charlie smiled gently at him and ruffled his already tousled hair.

"What a nice spy you are, Weasley-san." Neji chuckled. "Alright, it's late and you've got training tomorrow. Get your butt back to bed."

"_Make sure he doesn't run off again this time_," Sasuke ordered.

"_I'll personally take care of it_." Neji bowed at Charlie, Naruto and Sasuke before escorting Harry back to the castle.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Harry asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"In a moment, we'll catch up." Naruto dismissed them and once they are gone from his sight, he turned back to Charlie. "I want you to find more information about the small meetings they have and find out whether Madara has met up with Voldemort. We need to know more about the enemy before facing them. We can't be vulnerable at the moment."

"Right, I'll send the information personally to you when I've got what we need," Charlie replied. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Naruto, if I don't give you any reply or indication that I'm still alive, I would be either dead or captured by the enemy. Or my cover has been blown. Don't fall into any of their traps."

"Got it," Naruto nodded his head and dismissed the red head. "Times like these, we really need all the information we can get."

* * *

"How did Charlie become a spy?"

Harry asked while walking in between Sasuke and Naruto. Neji was trailing behind them with his Byakugan activated, making sure that nothing invisible was following them. He had already come to terms with himself that the Wizarding World is full of surprises and he shouldn't take it for granted.

"I mean- I know he went to Japan and all, but how did he become a spy, you know, working for you lot?"

Sasuke sighed as he peered around the corner connecting to the east hallway. "That's confidential, Potter."

"But-"

"Even though Naruto promised not to keep any secrets from you, there are some things which he, himself, can't tell, so neither can I or any of our teammates will give you information that you do not necessarily need to know. If news got out that Weasley is our spy then our plan would fail. Do you understand?"

Harry sighed in disappointment and nodded his head dejectedly. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good."

They finally reached the Gryffindor dormitory and were now thinking of a way to go in without awaking the Fat Lady. Not only that, her loud snores was beginning to irritate them. However, before they could execute a plan, Harry muttered the password, awaking the Fat Lady a little, allowing her to open her portrait to grant them entrance.

"Try to refrain yourself from running out in the middle of the night again, alright?" Naruto scoffed and smiled at Harry. "But if there is any need, all you have to do is to inform us and we'll think of a plan to help you, okay? We can't have you be found by the enemy at a moment like this."

Harry scratched his cheek and lifted the edges of his lips into a sheepish grin. He was about to head to bed when the fireplace hissed out loud. He stopped himself and turned to look at the fireplace to only hear the sound again and this time, it sounded more like –

"Sirius!" Harry gasped. So that was what he had forgotten!

"Potter!" Sasuke groaned. "Get back to bed alright? End of discussions!"

"No, no," Harry waved them away and hastily approached the fireplace and saw the face of his godfather in the fire. "It's Sirius, my godfather."

"Harry," the head bobbed and he acknowledged that it was Harry looking at him. "What took you so long? I almost got caught by this girl earlier."

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped. "There's a head in the fire!"

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke groaned, walking over to where Naruto was pointing at and almost gasped out loud – if only he wasn't an Uchiha. "What is a head doing in the fire, Potter?"

"That's – uh, uhm…this is my godfather, Sirius Black. I think you would know him," Harry chuckled nervously. "Dumbledore must have told you about him, I'm sure."

"Oh, Sirius Black," Naruto nodded before tilting his head in confusion. "Who's Sirius Black again?"

"Dobe!" Sasuke half-screamed in exasperation. "Seriously, act like a Hokage will you? Didn't you read the file Kakashi-sensei gave you from Dumbledore-sama?"

"Aha," Naruto scratched and chuckled out loud. "I might have misplaced that file…somewhere…"

"You mean, this file," Gaara's floated down the stairs and the red head appeared with a file held up in his right hand. "You accidently placed it among my S-rank files. It seemed I was too caught up in my **unfinished** paperwork to return this." A slight maniac smile appeared on Gaara's face and Naruto felt a chilling shiver went down his spine.

"Your Shukaku side is resurfacing again, G-Gaara," Naruto commented, a sweat dripping down from his forehead.

Gaara shrugged in reply before went up to the fire where Sirius was looking back at him curiously. "There is a head in the fire."

Sasuke mentally shook his head. For a dangerous ex-jinchurriki and a genius Kazekage of Sunagakure like Subaku no Gaara, you'd think that he'd phrase his words more…intelligently.

"What is going on, Harry?" Sirius sputtered. "Are these the students from the Japanese wandless school you mentioned?"

"A-Ah, yeah, they are," Harry continue to grin sheepishly. "This is Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. They're my friends."

"Well, it's good to make good friends with other schools, but you better make sure that they're safe to make friends with, pup," Sirius sneaked a look at the Japanese before solely focusing his attention on Harry. "If you want to, I can come back immediately. I'll just get some floo powder from one of the houses and floo over-"

"No!" Harry shook his head furiously. "You can't, Sirius. You'll get caught and I don't want you to go back to Azkaban! You stay where you are, okay?"

(At the background, Naruto asked, "_Azkaban? What is that_?" Sasuke hit his head to keep him quiet as a reply.)

"Can't make promises I can't keep, pup," Sirius grinned. "Back to your letter. You mentioned Karkaroff? He's the headmaster of Durmstrang?"

"Yeah."

"He's a Death Eater, Harry," Sirius warned his godson. "He was placed into Azkaban before me and he got out of there because he sold some information to the Ministry. He gave names that was within You-Know-Who's rank and allowed immediate release. I'm not surprise Albus had Moody fill in as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

"But he's a headmaster. He wouldn't be a Death Eater now, would he?"

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, Harry. Never forget that. That's why I don't trust Snape either, if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore trusts him and that he's a spy for our side too."

"Snape's a spy?" Naruto questioned out loud. "That…is very curious."

"Anyway, Harry," Sirius pulled his godson's attention back to him. "About the tournament. You cannot lose focus. The Tournament is a serious game, pup. People die in these things!"

"T-Then, what do I do?" Harry whimpered. "I'm scared, Sirius."

"Oh, pup, I really wish I can be there to help you every step of the way!" Sirius hissed. "You have to stay strong, Harry!" He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder before he hurried said, "The owners are coming back, I came in through the back door to use the floo. Whatever you do, Harry, do not trust anyone but yourself- unless you really know that you can put your life in their hands, do you understand?"

* * *

**And that is it, people! I know, I know. Some of you must be thinking: "What? That's it? Eleven chapters and the First task is still no where to be seen?" I think one of you reviewed about speeding up and I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil that wish yet because I felt like putting Charlie as someone more significant in my story- not just cause in my dreams he's hot, he is (giggle)- but because I am hoping to add a little something something for the climax later. Hee-hee. If you wanna find out, you're gonna have to read on~! Thanks for supporting me all this time even if I disappear for more than a month all the time. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA!**

**Well, you know what to do. R&R, people! Thank you!**

**Signing off,**

**Uchiha Shiyo.**


End file.
